White Storm Part I
by Dak rain12
Summary: Shortly after Naruto graduates from the academy he kicks himself into high gear. If there's one thing he learned in the fight with Mizuki where Iruka was injured, it's a determination to never to see anyone he loves suffer because of him… not if he can help it. AU Does not follow cannon!
1. Prologue

Summary: Shortly after naruto graduate from the academy, he kicks himself into high gear after his fight with Mizuki, and seeing Iruka injure he is determine to never see anyone he loves hurt because of him… not if he can help it. This AU and does not follow cannon.

Chapter 1 prologue

_Prologue_

"You are nothing but the nine-tailed fox! You are responsible for killing Iruka's parents and the death of the Fourth Hokage!" Mizuki snarled. "If I kill you, I'll be seen as a hero!"

Then, he pulled a large shuriken from his back and threw it, aiming it for Naruto's electric blue eyes. Before it could hit its intended target a familiar figure appeared in front of him causing the young ninja to jump in shock.

Naruto gasped. His mind was reeling as Iruka stood in front of him, absorbing the impact of the enormous shuriken meant for him.

"Iruka- sensei?" he coughed out weakly.

"Naruto, you are _not_ the fox. You are its prison, and without _you_ this village would have crumbled," Iruka stated firmly yet weakly. Blood was spurting out of his mouth with every cough and his breathing was ragged.

Mizuki just laughed at the scene before him, unmoved by their suffering. "How sad! Stop filling that brat's head with lies! He knows he's responsible for the death of thousands. He's nothing more than a piece a trash the Fourth used!" Mizuki snapped.

Naruto clenched his fists as Mizuki's words rang loudly in his head: _nothing but a piece a trash._ His eyes darted wildly toward the injured Iruka—still recovering from the lethal blow—and, suddenly, something inside of him snapped.

"You're _dead_ Mizuki," Naruto growled, dashing up on a tree across from Mizuki. In his rage, his usual clear blue eyes darkened to a deep red with his iris narrowing into a thin slit.

"Brat, I'm a Chunin! What makes you think you can beat me?" Mizuki challenged, his tone full of arrogance and contempt for the injured student before him.

Naruto returned his remark with a confident smirk; "Rank doesn't matter when it comes to a fight! I can and will beat you."

"Bring it on, Brat!"

"Finally - Multi Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto cried as his hands quickly shaped themselves to the command. Instantly over fifty Naruto doppelgangers surrounded their battlefield in the forest. They all charged simultaneously at Mizuki with full speed.

_Naruto_, Iruka thought, smiling weakly, _You really have grown._

The pack of clones had beaten Mizuki before holding him down securely; they then looked at one of another, grinning, as they acknowledged their victory. Iruka struggled as he approached his former student.

"Naruto, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you," Iruka said gently as he kneeled before him and, reaching into his pocket, he deftly pulled out a hetai-ate. Before Naruto could open his eyes (as Iruka knew from teaching him so long was something he was wont to do), he tied it around Naruto's head.

"You passed, Naruto," Iruka said, smiling.

Just then several ANBUs and the Hokage himself appeared; appraising the scene before them of Naruto's clones holding Mizuki down, they all were able to gather what transpired.

"Get Iruka-sensei to the hospital! He's injured!" Naruto called, getting straight to the point.

"We will. But we'll also need a report from you, Naruto," an ANBU with a cat-mask explained while walking to the injured Iruka. Putting Iruka's arm around his neck, the ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke, transporting them both to the hospital. The rest of the ANBU cleared up the mess and took Mizuki to jail.

The Hokage turned to Naruto with a knowing smile, "Come on Naruto, we'll meet Iruka at the Hospital."

He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_At the Konoha Hospital_

"We are here to see Iruka Umino," the Hokage asked, walking up to the desk with Naruto trailing behind.

The nurse looked up with surprise and squeaked, "Certainly, sir! He's on the second floor, in room 210."

"Thank you. Come, Naruto," Sarutobi said.

Naruto and the Third walked past numerous busy employees and several open doors; Naruto could see many people visiting their ill friends and family members, making him feel more out of place and nervous.

Upon reaching room 210, as the Third was reaching out to open the door, Naruto felt his stomach twist with guilt. The room revealed his Iruka-sensei strapped down to the hospital bed.

_Because of me... he took that hit…it's all my fault_, Naruto thought, suddenly feeling the urge to turn and run—run as far as his feet could carry him.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! How are you feeling?" Naruto asked, flashing his megawatt smile to break the ice. It was clear he did so shakily but, at least, he managed to gather up the courage to say something.

"I'm fine! I would hug you but I'm kind of tied up at the moment," Iruka chuckled slightly.

"How long are you in here for?" Sarutobi jumped in.

"They said it's too early to decide when I could go home."

"Well, Naruto and I will let you have your rest. Don't worry about Mizuki - he's taken care of! On the other hand, I do hope you get healed soon and rejoin the Academy! Everyone is already missing you," Sarutobi said amicably as he turned to leave. He glanced over at Naruto and the boy sheepishly nodded his head, understanding his silent cue.

Naruto quickly gave Iruka an awkward hug, saying, "Hope you feel better soon, Sensei!"

"Thanks Naruto! Hey, come by sometime, I might get lonely," Iruka replied, clearly in better spirits.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I'll see you later!"

As they walked out the hospital, Sarutobi noticed Naruto's sudden quietness.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" he asked, concern laced in his words.

The boy had distant look on his face and was clearly startled when the Third addressed him, causing him to stutter out a barely acceptable response.

"Y-yeah, I guess... I just can't believe Iruka-sensei is in the hospital because of me."

"Naruto, Iruka would have taken that shot for anyone he felt was precious to him," Sarutobi smiled at the distraught boy,"and you are one of them! Iruka would give his life to protect you and keep you out of harms way."

Naruto kicked the dirt shyly as he muttered, "Yeah, but still... I didn't ask him to."

As the Hokage nodded, Naruto had an epiphany about what the Hokage left unsaid- "No, you didn't have to ask but he would've done so anyway. And he already knew, proving this in your recent battle, that you would have done the same for him."

It was as though this realization left them with nothing else to say. The conversation had ended and they walked the rest of the way to the office in silence.

_I won't ever let something like that ever happen again_... Naruto thought as a new determination filled him.

_At the Hokage office_

Once they reached the office, the Hokage sat down at his immaculate desk and, picking up his pipe, got straight to the point.

"Naruto," he said; his fingers gently lingering around the end of the long pipe, "You will have to write a report on what happened during the capture of Mizuki. Since this classified as a B-rank capture mission and you are a ninja now, you will be given a payment of 800 Ryos. The ANBU have added their two cents - making this mission worth 1000 Ryos."

By this time Naruto was done scribbling his notes (rather eagerly and with the spirit of every ninja filing the report to their first successful mission) and, with his trademark enthusiasm, he handed the report to the Hokage. He then accepted the small, yellow envelope with his payment in return.

"You've earned it, Naruto! Enjoy your _first _payment and since the Academy will be closed until Iruka is fully healed, you have three weeks off. Enjoy it," the old man said with a wider smile than before.

Naruto carefully tucked the envelope into his pocket and nodded sheepishly. "Thanks a lot, ji-san..." he suddenly hesitated as he whispered, "Listen, ji-san…?"

"Hm," the Hokage said, raising an eyebrow.

"Would take me on as an apprentice?" Naruto asked, hope brimming in his eyes as he flashed his confident smile.

"An apprentice?" the Third repeated, resting his pipe in his mouth as he mulled this over. This was not something he expected Naruto to ask and it put him in a precarious situation—he _needed_ to be impartial and fair.

"Yeah! You've trained some of the strongest shinobi that Konoha has ever seen!" Naruto exclaimed, his admiration showing despite scratching the back of his head in embarrassment; though he was confident enough to ask, the fear of rejection made him look down and blush.

The Hokage leaned back against his chair and asked carefully, "Naruto, you do realize what you are asking, don't you?"

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed shrewdly, the cheerfulness disappearing as sorrow and hurt began to surface.

Dejected, he muttered, "Yeah, I do! When I saw Iruka sensei like that, I just couldn't let it happen again... So that's why I'm going to start taking my training seriously …and I was hoping if you could help me. I know that you can't show favoritism, but _please_?"

"You are very convincing, Naruto! But if I do take you as an apprentice, do not expect me to hold back," the Hokage said, with a sly smirk.

"Does this mean you're going to say _yes?_" Naruto wondered.

"Come back tomorrow at 10 a.m. and we will begin your training," the Hokage informed his newest pupil. He couldn't help but grin as the look on Naruto face was priceless—it was as though his facial muscles didn't know whether to be surprised or happy.

Naruto couldn't contain his excitement as he jumped multiple times in the air, crying "Woohoo! Yeah, alright!"

When he finally regained himself, he called out "Bye, ji-san!" before turning and bumping into the door. Blushing at his antics, he waved back at the Hokage still giddy from the good news.

The old Hokage just chuckled and turned to gaze intently at the picture of the Fourth on the wall; "Minato, your son has just asked me to take him on as an apprentice. I will train him, but can he handle the training, I wonder? Well, I guess we'll see."

_With Naruto_

Naruto walked towards his apartment, opened the door and walked inside before collapsing on his bed. _Man, what a day!_ he thought as all the events from the night flooded his mind.

_"You are nothing but a piece a trash that the Fourth use at the last-minute! You are dead-last mindless idiot!"_

These were just some of the insults he had encountered numerous times (and there was plenty more where that came from) but he didn't want to think about them.

_I'll show them! And this entire village, too!_ was his last thought before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Naruto is now filled with new determination one to protect the one he loves and care about and the other to prove to everyone he isn't weak.**_


	2. training weeks

Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot ideas.**

This is the beta chapter.

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next day, eager to begin training with the Hokage. After taking a quick shower he hurriedly dressed in a simple black shirt and his usual pair of bright orange pants. Deciding not to eat much before training, he ate a light breakfast of toast and butter.

_Well… I don't have to meet Ji-san for another fifteen minutes..._ Naruto thought, scratching the back of his head, wondering how to kill the time. While walking out the door he, on a spur, decided to visit the hot-springs to relax for bit before he began his strenuous training.

_What the...? _Naruto thought frowning as he walked over to see a man with long white spiky hair who was so busy peeping and taking meticulous notes that he neglected to notice Naruto's presence at all.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto shouted.

The man glared at him and hissed, "Keep it down, Brat! You'll get me caught."

"Get caught... what the heck?" Naruto asked, frowning, struggling to put all the pieces together, "But you're spying on women...?"

"I'm an author and I'm doing research," the man informed him, handing Naruto an orange book.

Naruto flipped through the book and scowled, "You're the one who writes these pervert books?!"

"They're not perverted, they're genius! And my masterpieces! Now get lost kid, you're disturbing my research," the man snapped, still conscious to keep his voice hushed.

Naruto's scowl deepened.

"Research?! You're spying on women for your book," Naruto snapped back. Loudly.

This time the women in the room heard him and, upon noticing the presence of two guys, squealed as they hurried to leave.

"No!" the man wailed, "My research! You brat, look at what you've done! You'll pay for that!"

The man, noticing Naruto's goofy grin, shot him a death glare as he growled irritably, "You think this Is funny, do you? You'll pay for that kid."

Naruto waved it off with smirk, "Yeah whatever, old man. See ya."

Feeling satisfied, Naruto turned to leave.

"This isn't over kid, I'll get you back," The man called to Naruto's retreating figure.

Naruto just laughed._ Man that was a waste of a trip! I'll think I'd better head over to the Hokage's office now _Naruto thought as sudden giddiness overtook him.

_**At the Hokage office 9:55**_

Naruto skipped to the Hokage's office and confidently knocked on the door. He waited until he heard a muffled "Come in," before opening the door and walking inside.

"Naruto, you're five minutes early," the third said, smiling.

Naruto, in his trademark nervous habit, scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, I decided to come in early but, on the way, I had a little run-in with some white haired perverted man at the hot-springs," he grunted.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "A white haired man? So you've met Jiraiya?"

"So the pervert's name Jiraiya, huh?" Naruto asked chuckling slightly as he remembered the events from earlier.

Silence stretched between them for a brief moment.

"So can we start training now? he asked eagerly, his blue eyes shining.

The Hokage chuckled and stood up, "Very well, we will start now."

The hokage then formed a tiger seal, calling "Shadow clone justu!" Naruto watched as a copy of the Third appeared; the original Hokage ignored Naruto for a moment as he gave orders to his clone.

"Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed.

The third smiled and asked, amused,"Naruto when you learned about the shadow clone justu, did you ever read what it does?"

Naruto shook his head, "Ah...I…no I was just too busy trying to learn it. Never really paid much attention to what the scroll said."

Seeing Naruto's sudden embarrassment, the Hokage waved it off with a quick, "Never mind."

The Hokage put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and transported them away in a puff of smoke

_**Training ground 47**_

Training ground 47 was a swampy area, blanketed by many low trees and a bordered by a large, murky lake.

"Ji-san are we going to train here?" Naruto asked as he began walking around the field, surveying it.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes we are, Naruto. This is your first lesson. As a ninja you need to learn how to adapt to the environment. Not only adapt but use the terrain to your advantage—especially when fighting in tricky areas like these," he informed, his commanding nature seeping out in his firm voice.

The Third then formed a ram seal and cried "Seal!"

Naruto felt weights tying themselves to his body, weighing him down.

"AH! Ji-san what the... what are these?!" Naruto exclaimed with tears appearing in his eyes—indicators of the fear he felt.

The third smirked slightly, enjoying the feel of using his talents again. Lately, he'd spent too much time at his desk, it seemed.

"They're called weights. The point of using these are to increase your speed, strength and endurance while training. You will start with ten pounds and we gradually increase the weight each month," he informed, chuckling at the confused look on Naruto's face.

"Yeah but still...how will I train in these if I can't move?" Natuo whined.

"As you train your body will adapt to the weights. As we increase the weights, your body will be forced to adapt—you will learn how to manoeuvre with the extra weight. You will become stronger for it," the third said firmly.

"Alright, though the least you could do is warn me," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Naruto, I want you to do fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, fifty pull ups and twenty laps around the field. This will probably take you about two hours to complete," Sarutobi said, adding almost as an afterthought, "Remember to use the surroundings to your advantage."

"Ji-san is being a sadist, " Naruto muttered unhappily as he started on the push-ups.

Sarutobi watcheed Naruto, assessing his skills.

"So you're training the kid, eh?" a jovial voice asked.

The Third turned around to see his former student, Jiraiya, standing behind him.

"Ah Jiraiya, it's good to see you again! How did you find us?" Sarutobi asked smiling.

"Eh I asked the clone that was in your office," Jiraiya said with a small smirk, watching Naruto struggling to do push-ups.

"I was going to get the kid back for the incident earlier but this...seems like good payback. The look on his face is priceless," Jiraiya stated, grinning at Naruto wickedly.

_27...28...29...30...31...32...33...34...35...36... 37...38...38...39...40...41...42...43...44...45... 46...47...48...49...50_

Naruto tumbled on the ground, heaving. Being this out of breath when he wasn't even close to being done with his warm-up didn't bode well, he knew. Naruto eyes wandered toward the Hokage and widened in surprise upon seeing the same man with unruly white hair from earlier.

_What the hell is the pervert doing here?_ Naruto wondered as he began the next exercise.

_Two hours later_

When Naruto finished the last exercise, 2 hours later as the Hokage surmised, he tumbled in front of the Hokage, exhausted.

Jiraiya couldn't help himself and decided to taunt the kid who had compromised his 'research'.

"Come on kid, you haven't even fully started training yet and you're already _this_ exhausted?" he asked grinning.

Naruto, using what felt like the last reserves of his strength, glared up at Jiraiya.

"Shut up. I'm not tired! And what are you even doing here anyway, old man? he huffed out in between his large gulps of air.

Jiraiya smirked, "Well I was planning on getting you back but seeing you like this makes me feel giddy inside."

Naruto rubbed his shoulder and looked at the third, ignoring Jiraiya's comment.

"Seriously Ji-san, what is the pervert doing here?" he asked.

Jiraiya scowled, "Brat, you need to learn to respect your elders."

Seeing things about to escalate once again, the Third jumped in, "Naruto as you know this is Jiraiya. He is one of the sannin and one of my former students."

"Let's cut to the chase, kid. You haven't accessed it yet, have you?" Jiraiya asked turning his attention to Naruto.

Naruto frowned, snapping peevishly, " If you're talking about the fox chakra, then no I haven't accessed It and there is no way I'm going to use that monster!"

It was clear the fox was still a sore subject for Naruto—the way he spat at Jiraiya made that abundantly clear

"What if you run out of chakra? The fox's chakra could serve as a backup source. And don't say you'll never use it because _if _you run out and don't know how to use it, well, the result could be unpleasant for you, kid," Jiraiya argued, giving up on provoking Naruto for the time being.

Knowing the fox was still an unresolved wound for Naruto, the Third cut in, his tone admonishing, "Jiraiya, that's enough! It's Naruto's decision If he wants to use the fox's chakra. And, as for you, Naruto, the reason Jiraiya is here is because he's going to assist you in training."

Yet after he'd said it, the Third was beginning to regret the decision. The two were already giving him a headache.

"This pervert is going to help me train? What can he even do?" Naruto asked, skeptically.

"Brat! I'll show you what I can do!" Jiraiya snapped.

"Enough both of you," the Third interrupted (again) in a serious voice, "Naruto, I want you to create ten shadow clones, the first five will stay here while the second group will go with Jiraiya."

Naruto formed a tiger seal then said, "Shadow clone justu!" Ten clones appeared and, as the Third commanded, the first five stayed with the Third and the others accompanied Jiraiya.

Over the next two weeks Naruto continued his rigorous training with Jiraiya and Sarutobi.

In the morning he focused on physical training, and after, his tai-justu training for three hours. After lunch he focused on mediation and chakra control before finally focusing on cancelling and breaking genjustu. He learned two jutsu—fire style: great fire ball justu and wind style: gale palm (a justu Jiraiya taught him). Having grasped these two jutsu, he moved on to learning the lighting style: lighting ball (a justu he found in the library—probably marking the first time he ever set foot in the library willingly).

Naruto ran up a tree one last time, stopping only when he was completely upside down on one of the tree's thick branches.

"Yeah! I did it!" Naruto cheered happily, grinning from ear to ear.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi just chuckled.

"Naruto, that's enough training for today, you can go home and enjoy the rest of the day."

Naruto nodded and jumped down, waving good-bye as he ran home. After Naruto left, Jiraiya turned to his companion.

"So have you thought about telling Naruto about his parents yet?" he asked in serious voice.

The third frowned, "I have thought about several possible ways to tell him."

"You are going to tell him, aren't you? You can't leave him in the dark forever…Sooner or later he's going to put and two and two together," Jiraiya said gruffly as he turned, assessing his companion.

To withhold such information was uncharacteristic of the Hokage—he was better known for his blunt nature.

"Why not give Naruto some of his parent's journals and scrolls? That way you can start hinting at it," he suggested, quickly adding pre-emptively before the Hokage could cut in, "I know you're going to say it's too soon but we have to tell him. There's no point in hiding this any longer."

After a moment of contemplation, the Third reluctantly agreed.

"Very well. Tomorrow I will give Naruto two scrolls his parents used to start with. However, I have one condition—you must not mention Naruto using the fox chakra again," the Third said firmly.

"Fine, you've got a deal," Jiraiya grunted sourly.

_**With Naruto**_

Lost in thought, Naruto walked aimlessly into a shinobi "general goods" store—it had everything a shinobi could ever need. All around him, Naruto could see trinkets of all kinds—namely clothing, books and scrolls, and different types of weapons—littering the store shelves.

_I need to find something that's going to give me an edge on the battlefield_ Naruto thought as he examined the items on display. Quickly, he headed over to the weapons section.

_Swords_ _are okay, but they're not really my style _Naruto thought, wandering around the weapons section for another few minutes until he found a pair of weird, gleaming silver blades that curved in graceful crescent-shaped arcs.

"You look like you're lost, do you need help with anything?" a voice asked behind him.

Naruto whirled around to see a man with short, unruly black spiky hair with good-natured brown eyes, strong and stable, like the earth. What stood out the most, however, was a scar on his left eye.

"Yeah… what are these?" he asked holding up the curved blades he examined earlier.

"Those are called chakra blades. They're made from a special metal that absorbs the user's characteristics and takes the form of the user's technique," the man explained.

Naruto closed his eyes and imagined using the blades. His eyes shot open, his grin indicating that he'd found what he was looking for—_this will give me the edge I need_! he thought excitedly.

"I'll take them," he stated confidently, smiling.

The man quirked a brow, and asked expectantly, "That's it? You don't want anything else?"

Looking around, Naruto decided to buy the chakra blades, a sheesh, extra shuriken and Kunai knives along with several explosive note. After a moment of thought, he added a few books and scrolls with instruction on using the chakra blades. Naruto paid the four hundreds ryos from his recently earned money.

"Come back again," the man said cheerfully.

Naruto waved good-bye, calling out enthusiastically, "I will! Thanks!"

Feeling satisfied with his purchases, Naruto practically skipped back to house. Almost as soon as he arrived home, Naruto emptied everything on the table and examined his new chakra blades more closely.

_Man these things are awesome! These will do more damage with the mystic dragon chain_ Naruto thought, doing more strategizing in his kitchen than in all his days as a student at the academy. The mystic dragon chain was an exotic eastern fighting style Jiraiya had begun to teach him. With the chakra blades, Naruto surmised, the dragon chain would cause twice the damage (once he mastered the style, of course).

_I think i'm going to turn in for the night, _Naruto thought he got in the bed and dreamed about using the chakra blades in an intense battle.

_**One week later**_

Naruto charged at Jiraiya and formed a tiger seal as he simultaneously said,"Shadow clone justu." As per his command, several clones appeared.

"Fire style fire ball justu," Jiraiya shouted out, spitting out a wall of fireballs and destroying two of the five Naruto doppelgangers. A gainted ball of fire wails through his mouth two of the five clone were destroy.

Naruto swiftly dodged one of the fireballs. He countered the attack with one of his own newly learned skills, "Lighting style: lighting ball!"

Lighting chakra gathered in one of his hands and, after he collected a sufficient amount, he threw it at Jiraiya, who flipped out of the way, dodging the attack.

"That's enough Naruto," Jiraiya said, stopping the battle.

"Come on, sensei! I still have a lot more energy left and I haven't even made a scratch on you, yet," Naruto argued, despite the fact that hew was clearly out of breath, panting intermittently between words. Still, he listened and disabled his clones.

Jiraiya shook his head, "No more, that's enough sparring for today. I have to admit you've improved quite a bit during these last few weeks but there are still several things you need to work on, namely, your timing and your execution. Take a break, I need to have a word with the Hokage."

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the breathless Naruto standing alone in the middle of the training grounds.

Naruto fell back on the ground, positioned so that his arms stretched behind his head as he looked up at the clear, blue sky.

_I wonder what he's going to talk to Sarutobi-sensei about?_

During the third week, Naruto focused on learning how to use his new chakra blades. Also, just as the Hokage told him, his body was finally adapting to the weights—in training he barely noticed them anymore. The results, of course, spoke for themselves. Yet, despite all this improvement, Naruto recognised that he still has much to learn—a fact that sometimes dismayed him.

The Third _did _give him two scrolls from that belonged to the Fourth a few days ago, which Naruto was eager to learn from. The Third also started training him in anatomy which, sometimes, felt more difficult than the physical training. It involved considerable memorisation, something Naruto was never very good at. Not to mention, he had no idea why he needed to learn this.

"So how did the sparring match go?" Sarutobi asked, leaning forward in his chair, his trusty pipe resting in his mouth.

Jiraiya chuckled as he recalled his weeks with the spunky Naruto.

Shaking his head, he began in a more solemn tone, "I can honestly say he has markedly improved in these past few weeks. His planning and strategy on the battlefield is much better and his timing and tactics are more aggressive—he now fights on the offensive more than before. But, as with many who favour the offensive, he needs to improve his defensive skills. His timing and execution, although better, are still a bit off. As time goes on, though, I'm thinking he's going to become more of an offensive ninja. Then again, knowing that kid, he might prove my theory wrong."

The Hokage nodded, absorbing this accurate information.

"Just a little heads up—I'm not going to be here for the next few months. I probably won't be back until the chunin exams, actually."

Saturobi frowned at this unexpected news, "Why not?"

"Because my spy network has new information on two new organizations that are stirring up trouble with the other countries. One is known as the Ruriki—they are mysterious and their goals are unclear. The second organization is the Akatsuki and their goals are unclear, too."

The Hokage listened with interest at these new developments.

"Any idea who Naruto's Jonin Sensei is going to be?" Jiraiya asked, not-so-subtly changing the subject.

The Hokage paused for a second before answering, "I have a few possiblities but still I have to narrow it down. Two likely candidates are Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "I'm curious what the team selection is going to be like—is it going to be like it usually is with teams of a rookie of the year, top-middle class and dead-last?"

His frown, which deepened as he recalled the team selection from his days, indicated his disapproval for this method.

The Third shook his head as he replied evenly, "No, this year team selection is going to be different."

"Good. I'm tired of the usual choice. Though, out of curiosity, what made you decide to change?" he asked.

"I didn't change it, the shinobi council did. They believe it will strengthen the teams more than before," the Hokage quoted, clearly parroting the words of the shinobi council without much belief in them himself.

"So the council finally made a good decision, huh," Jiraiya mused aloud, chuckling softly.

"I have also decided when to tell Naruto about his parents," the third informed, capturing Jiraiya's interest.

"When?" he asked.

"After Naruto and his team passes the genin exam. However this will be a SS-class secret only you, myself and Naruto—no one else will know and this information will not be released until Naruto is a jounin himself," Third said firmly, his tone brooking no argument.

"I agree," Jiraiya said, turning his attention to the portrait of the fourth that overlooked them from its place on the wall.

"Minato, that kid of yours is becoming more and more like you each passing day," he whispered before taking his leave of the Hokage office.

* * *

_**A/N this more like a filler chapter, but this did have a lot of information in in though. And about using the chakra blades I narrow down the possibility of which Naruto is going to use and the chakra blades fits him, and it produce more damage with his fighting style.**_

_**I know Naruto has a weapon of his own, but should he use his parents weapons and should he learn fuinjutsu? **_

_**Don't forget to review, I love to hear everyone thoughts. And if you have any suggestion or Ideas review or PM me and I will take into consideration about them.**_


	3. Team Asuma is born

_Man why do we have to go to the academy to today?_ Naruto groaned, running his fingers through his spiky blond hair. Sighing dejectedly, he rolled ungracefully out of bed.

_Yesterday was hell_ Naruto thought. Yesterday Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sensei put him through a series of strenuous physical exercises –one of them consisted of running up and down the Hokage monument at least twenty times (he lost count after a while).

Naruto took a quick shower and decided a change in his usual attire was in order. He now dressed in a black and orange shirt with a circular spiral symbol on the back, orange and black shinboi pants and blue fingerless gloves. He strapped his sheesh on his right side and grinned at himself.

Look out world! The sixth Hokage is here! Naruto thought smiling. Turning, Naruto saw on his dresser a note next to a scroll with a weird looking seal.

_Dear Naruto,_

_There is no training for today; the scroll on your dresser has two new Justus inside. The only way to open the scroll is to smear some blood on the seal. You've earned them! We will resume training in three days._

_Sincerely,_

_Jiraiya and the Hokage._

Naruto smiled, Three days of no training? Sweet!

After a moment of contemplation, he thought I'll look at the scroll when I come back.

He ate a light breakfast before taking a shortcut to the academy to avoid the attention of the villagers. Ever since he took part in the Mizuki capture, more people begun notice him. And not with the usual glares and insults, but instead, people were waving at him and greeting him. It was unusual (to say the least) and was kind of freaking him out.

At the Academy

Once at the academy, he walked inside and trudged on to his classroom.

He open the door and walked up to Shikamaru.

"Yo, Shikamaru, is this seat taken?" he asked.

The Nara coolly raised an eyebrow and asked, "I'm sorry and you are?"

"Damn. You'd think even if I changed clothes people would still recognize me! It's me, Naruto! You're the fourth person this week to ask me that question," Naruto grunted, faking the hurt in his voice.

"Sorry didn't recognize you for a second," the Nara stated languidly before adding as Naruto sat next to him, "I thought you didn't graduate."

"I had a makeup test and I passed it," Naruto said. It was only half of the truth, but the Nara seemed to buy it.

"Does it have anything to do with Mizuki being captured?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, that was something totally different."

When Naruto and Shikamaru heard running from down the hall, Shikamaru scowled,"There goes peace and here come the gossips queens of the village."

Naruto just snickered in response.

When the door opened, Ino cheered,"Ha! I beat you, Sakura!"

Sakura huffed, "Yeah right, as if you could, pig! My foot got in before you did."

Ino just rolled her eyes and darted toward Shikamaru and an unfamiliar blonde.

Upon realisation, her eyes widened.

"Naruto?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"How come she's the only one that recognized me?" Naruto complained.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and said, grumbling, "I said I was sorry. Jeez, you troublesome blond."

"Hey, I thought you didn't graduate," Ino asked, sitting down next to Choji.

Naruto sighed, where was Iruka when you needed him?

"I had a make up test and I passed it," he said, monotonously.

I should have known this was coming Naruto thought.

"How did you get involved with Mizuki's capture?" Ino asked.

"Yeah and how come they didn't ask Sasuke-kun? He would have done a better a job than you," Sakura added.

Naruto rolled his eyes, tempted to say something snide in return, but held his tongue.

"Because they found out Mizuki was going to use me as a decoy," Naruto said.

"But..." Sakura started but Naruto cut her off, "Please don't start with the 100 questions, not today."

"I thought you liked attention," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"I thought I did too but I'm starting to change my mind," Naruto mumbled.

"All right you're grouchy, what's up with you?" Kiba asked, jumping in for the first time.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and was about to answer, however, at that moment, Iruka walked in the classroom. Naruto sighed in relief.

. Saved by Iruka Naruto thought, leaning back in his chair.

Iruka-sensei started talking about serving the village with honour and pride, and finally he ended his speech by announcing Sauske as rookie of the year, earning many cheers from his many fan-girls. Naruto shut them out and let his mind drift onto other thoughts.

During one of his training sessions, Jiriaya brought up using the fox chakra.

"Kid don't say you're never going to use the fox's chakra because at one point you are going to use it and, if it's not controlled properly, you could die," Jiriaya's advice rang through his head.

What if he's right? Naruto wondered. Did he really need to consider the possibly of using the fox chakra?

"Naruto!" Shikamaru whispered next to him.

Naruto opened his eyes and mumbled, "Is Iruka-senesi done with his speech about Sasuke being the rookie of the year?"

"Yeah and the teams are about to be selected. Pay attention," Shikamaru admonished in a whisper.

"Ok, dad," Naruto mocked causing Shikamaru to narrow his eyes angrily.

"Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno. Your jounin senesi is Kakashi Hatake," Iruka started. Sakura was cheering and was saying something about true love conquering all while Ino was complaining about not being on the same team as Sasuke. Rolling his eyes, Naruto ignored them.

"Hey Shika, I got an idea for a new prank," Naruto muttered.

Shikamaru perked up,

"I'm in. Who's the victim? Please let be Ino," he pleaded.

"Yeah, it's Ino. I have to get her back anyway," Naruto whispered in response.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, is there something you'd like to tell the class?" Iruka interrupted as some of the students snickered.

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged looks and Naruto said cheekily and with a sweep of his hand,"Nope, continue please."

Iruka rolled his eyes and went on, "Team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Your jounin senesi is Kurenai Yūhi."

"Team ten is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto perked up at hearing his name,"Kiba Inuzka and Shikamaru Nara. The Jounin senesi is Asuma Sarutobi,"

Asuma? He's Sarutobi-senesi's son, this is gonna be interesting, Naruto thought, grinning.

"Ah man, I thought I was going to get rid of you," Shikamaru groaned ,rubbing his forehead.

Naruto smirked, "You can't get rid of me, Shika! And you know it."

Shikamaru sighed, "I tried and Kami isn't with me today."

Iruka chuckled.

"Can I continue, please?" he asked.

Naruto eyes widened, "You're not done yet?!"

Iruka took this as a sign to continue.

"You all, will meet your jounin senesi after lunch," Iruka finished, dismissing the class for the last time.

They all left instantly chatting with one another. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru trailed behind the rest of the students.

"So what do you think our senesi, is going to be like?" Kiba asked, walking in between Naruto and Shikamaru.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't really know, only met him a few times," he said, walking in the lunch hall. The group found an empty table and sat down.

"Wait a second...you've met him before?" Kiba asked frowning as Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto nodded, and digging into his lunch, said," I ran into him a few weeks ago."

"So, Naruto, what's this new prank about?" Shikamaru asked in a low voice as Kiba was occupied eating.

A mischievous grin spread cross his face, and he replied in a low voice, "I was thinking about getting Ino back at her family shop."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Wait, a new prank? I'm in. And what did Ino do to you?"

"Called me out and humiliated me at Ichiraku two weeks ago. After that, I promised myself I would get her back but I never found the time," he mumbled.

"Listen when I have everything planed out, I will give the each of you a scroll with all the info," Naruto said, swallowing the rest of his noodles. Shikamaru and Kiba nodded in response.

What seemed like only a few minutes had quickly morphed into an hour. Everyone stopped talking as three jounin sauntered in the lunch hall.

A sliver haired jounin spoke up, "Team seven meet me on the roof." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke, Sakura and Shino left the lunch hall.

A woman with long black hair spoke up this time, "Team eight, please follow me." Ino, Hinata and Choji followed the woman out of the hall.

A bearded man with spiky black hair and cigarette dangling from his lips spoke, "Team ten, follow me." Naruto ,Shikamaru and Kiba left with him.

* * *

At training ground 37

Asuma led Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba to a large ruin. Tall trees framed the area broken only by a glittering lake. Thick vines dropped from the tree branches making the forest look ominous, especially when compared to the lake.

Asuma sat down and the three followed his example.

"All right, we'll start with the introductions. I'll start. My name is Asuma Sarutobi and my likes are traveling, playing shōgi and go. My dislikes are... I actually don't have many dislikes. My dreams are, after being a ninja, to settle down and relax. You're next Inuzka," he said, pointing to the boy with a white dog poking his shirt.

"My name is Kiba Inuzka and this is my dog Akamaru. My likes are training, teaching Akamaru new tricks, learning new Justus and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are loud fan girls and people who mistreat their dogs. My dreams are to become head of my clan," Kiba finished.

Not bad, Asuma thought. Pointing to the Nara, he said, "You're next.

"Ah man, my name is Shikamaru Nara. My likes are playing shōgi and Go, hanging out with my friends and watching the clouds. My dislikes are loud and annoying girls or fan-girls. My dreams are to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja and spend the rest of my life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife," Shikamaru said.

A typical Nara I supose, Asuma thought, "Alright Uzumaki, your turn."

Naruto nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, sparring, learning new Justus and pulling pranks. My dislikes are people who hate people for what they have no control over, fan girls, Sasuke Uchiha and waiting three minutes for ramen to cook. My dreams are to travel the world, then become hokage after I climb up the ranks," Naruto said.

Out of all them, I think Naruto I can work with, Asuma thought.

"Ok, as you three know, you are not really Genins yet," he started.

"What?!" the three shouted.

"I mean how? We passed the test," Kiba argued.

Asuma shook his head, "You passed a test to see if you're qualified to become a Genin. This is the actual genin exam. Only 66% of you will pass this test while the rest of you will be sent back to the academy for year. You do the math."

Then that means only nine teams will pass, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba thought. They began to realize that the stakes were high in becoming a Genin.

"You have to disable me and take the box of cigarettes from me. You have until noon. And the test begins… Now!" Asmua announced, clipping the box of cigarettes on his pouch.

The three dashed into the trees to get their bearings.

And let the fun begin Asuma thought.

He's just standing there, now's my chance Kiba thought. Kiba took out a pair Kunai and threw them at Asuma, who dodged.

What the...? Asuma thought.

"Gocha Sensei! Let's go, Akamaru! Fang over fang Jutsu," Kiba shouted.

Akamaru then turned into a clone of Kiba and charged at Asuma with a ferocious speed. He delivered many powerful beast-like attacks.

"Not bad, but you're still a pup! Wind style: Air Bullet!" Asuma countered. A massive ball of air shot through Asuma's mouth and, at rapid speed, Kiba didn't have time to react. He was hit, the bullet destroying the branch Kiba had been standing on.

Asuma grabbed Kiba by his neck and threw him against the tree trunk.

"Like I said, you're still just a pup, Inuzka," Asuma said, looking at the groaning Inzuka on the ground. Now where are the other two? Asuma thought.

Kiba you're an idiot, I have a feeling he's waiting on either Shikamaru or me to attack next, Naruto thought. Naruto reached into his sheesh and pulled out his chakra blades.

"Shadow clone justu," Naruto called out.

When Asuma was distracted, Naruto took his chance.

"Lets go," Naruto ordered quickly. He then thrashed his blades forward and charged at Asuma with full speed. Asuma blocked Naruto's attack and countered with his own blade. Sparks formed as the two blades collided against each other.

Naruto quickly formed a plan in his mind and he looked at the two clones. "Wind style: Gale Palm," cried Naruto, clapping his palms together. The wind around them compressed and transformed into a powerful gale.

"Fire style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu," Asuma countered. A massive ball of fire shot through his mouth and Naruto swiftly dodged just in time.

"Now!" Naruto ordered his clones. Naruto thrashed his blades forward and pushed a large amount of chakra into his blades, letting his clones jump over him, he lunged straight for the box of cigarettes.

Asuma quickly formed several hand signs, "Shuriken shadow clone Justu!"

A clone of Asuma appeared and massive amounts of shuriken flew at Naruto's clones with impressive speed. Hitting their targets, they destroyed the two clones in an instant. Asuma then grabbed Naruto by his neck and threw him against the tree. Kneeing him, Naruto was able to do a back flip and landed on a nearby branch.

"Lighting style: Lighting Ball Jutsu," Naruto called.

Lighting chakra gathered in his right hand and he threw it at Asmua, who was destroyed. Naruto eyes widened in realisation.

"A shadow clone! Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

I need to find Shikamaru and Kiba; we need to take him down together Naruto thought. He gathered chakra into his nose and focussed on finding Shikamaru and Kiba scent.

_Found them, I guess the mediation training is good for something_ Naruto thought, jumping through the trees.

* * *

Meawhile.

Shikamaru watched the battle, waiting for his moment to strike. This is weird. Naruto was dead last! He didn't even know any Justu, let alone the simple academy Justu, but now he can put up a fight, Shikamaru thought.

But there is something else… why in the world are we put in a four-man cell? Why is it necessary to work with three Genins and one Jounin? Shikamaru wondered. None of this made any sense. Shikamaru tried playing different scenarios in his head until, finally, it clicked. The ANBU are a team. Teamwork is essential to a mission; a mission is only successful when a team is working together as a cohesive unit.

That's why we're put on a team! Even if we do disable him and take the box of cigarettes, we'll still fail this exam Shikamaru realised. Changing tactics, he went to look for Kiba and Naruto

Kiba, meanwhile, was leaning back against a tree. While the dope was fighting Asuma, he took his chance and was able to leave. He used the time to quickly bandage his sore arm.

He wondered what happened to Naruto over the three weeks. Firstly he changed clothes and demeanour and, secondly, he could put up a fight and knew Justu (something he never saw Naruto use before).

"I thought I might find you here, Mutt," came Shikamaru's voice. Kiba looked up to see Shikamaru standing on a branch.

Frowning, he asked sourly. "What do you want, Nara?"

Deciding to get straight to the point, Shikamaru replied, "Time is running out. We need to figure out how to beat Asuma."

Kiba scoffed, "Figure out? Please. Once I recover, I can get the box of cigarettes and disable him myself."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"Then you can expect to go back to the academy for another year," he said in a lazy drawl.

"Hey, if you and I get the box of cigarettes we can let the dope go back to the academy. He's not going to be much help to us, anyway," Kiba suggested with a grin, but from the look on Shikamaru's face, his companion was not amused.

"You're funny, Mutt," a voice said.

Shikamaru and Kiba spotted Naruto as he landed on a branch next to Shikamaru.

"Hey we were just coming to find you, and since we're here, I now don't have to explain myself twice," Shikamaru said.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'we'? "

"Kiba! Do you want to go back to the academy or not?" Shikamaru admonished.

"Whatever," Kiba muttered, adding an eye roll for good measure.

Getting their attention he went to straight to the point, "All right time is running out, we need to focus. The whole point of this test,is to see if we can work together as a team."

"What?" Kiba frowned. Shikamaru glanced at Naruto whose eyes were closed, as if he was trying to process the information.

Naruto opened his eyes, "I get it! This Genin exam is just like a mission! And, during any mission, it's important that the team is working together. If the team isn't working together then the mission could fail."

Shikamaru nodded, "Exactly. Even if we do manage to get the box of cigarettes individually, we'll still fail as a team. Meaning we'd all go back to the academy for another year."

"So does anyone have any ideas on how to take Asuma down?" Kiba asked, jumping up to land between Shikamaru and Naruto.

"We can trap him in the clearing and ambush him," Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, but how?" Shikamaru asked, frowning.

"Kiba can lure him there. Shikamaru, you can trap him using your Shadow Jutsu, I don't really know what it's called. Once there, we can ambush him all at once and take the cigarettes," Naruto explained, calmly.

Shikamaru thought about for a second before replying, "Not a bad Idea. I agree, it could work. What do you think, Mutt?"

Kiba shrugged, "Eh I'll go for it as long as it doesn't get me sent back to the academy. So, yeah, I'm game."

"So Kiba, you'll lure Asuma to the clearing where we started. Then, we'll ambush him. I'm pretty sure that the all of his clones have been destroyed." Naruto said.

"Shadow clones?" Kiba and Shikamaru asked in union.

"I'll explain later. Kiba, get Asmua's scent and go after him. Shikamaru, you're with me," Naruto ordered, before taking off with Shikmaru trailing behind him.

"Who the hell died and made him capitain," Kiba grunted before sniffing the air. It wasn't long before he caught Asuma's scent.

Kiba dashed through the trees with Asuma right on his tail.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Asuma called, throwing several shikurken at Kiba.

I'm almost there, just a bit farther, Kiba thought. Once he landed, Auma followed, landing right behind him.

"Now!" Kiba shouted.

"What?!" Asuma cried, stunned.

_Ambush_?_ Not bad_ Asuma thought.

Shikamaru emerged from the trees.

"Shadow possession Justu," he said. Just then, a long shadow extended and reaching toward to Asuma, it took hold of his natural shadow, trapping him.

"Go Naruto!" Shikamaru ordered.

As Asuma struggled to break free from the shadow, Naruto dashed straight for the cigarette box. Once in his reach, Naruto grabbed the box. Kiba ran and high fived him and Shikamaru deactivated the shadow hold.

"Yeah! Alright! We pass!" Kiba cheered. Akamaru, sensing his owner's happiness, barked in response.

_So they figured it out huh?_ Asuma thought smiling.

"What makes you three think you passed?" Asuma asked. Just because they did well didn't mean he couldn't taunt them a bit.

"Huh? What do you mean? We worked together as team! You can't fail us," Kiba argued, visibly deflated.

"Why not?"

Shikamaru stepped forward.

"Because the whole point of this test is to see if we can work together as a team. We did. So you can't fail us," Shikamaru reasoned, folding his arms across his chest.

Asuma turned to Naruto,"Have anything you want to add, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. They summed it all up,"

Asuma pretended to think about it for a few minutes, stroking his chin all the while.

"Alright you...pass!"

"All right!" Naruto and Kiba cheered. Shikamaru just looked lazy at the sky, a small smirk dancing on his lips.

"Shikamaru is right and so is Kiba. Without teamwork, your missions will fail. We are now officially team ten. Training will begin tomorrow at 7am, sharp," he informed, "Why don't the three of you go for lunch? I would join you but I must to report to the Hokage."

Asuma smiled as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey why don't we go to Ichiraku? My treat," Naruto suggested happily.

Shikamaru and Kiba exchanged looks.

Kiba shrugged, "Why not? You said you're paying, anyways. You in Shikamaru?"

"Eh, why not? I don't have anything else to do and I don't really want to deal with my mom right now," Shikamaru replied, setting off for the restaurant. Naruto and Kiba exchanged looks before following him.

In the Hokage's office.

In the Hokage's office, arranged in a semi-circle around the Third's desk, were Kakashi hatake, Kurenai Yūhi, Mito Gai and Asuma Sarutobi.

"Team seven passed," Kakashi said, surprising the other jounins. It was common knowledge that Kakashi usually failed his teams.

"This I've got to hear! How did they pass?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly," Well they didn't work together at first but, somehow, they were able to pull through in the end. Though my team does have a lot of shaping up to do."

"Team eight-passed," Kurenai said.

"Team nine, is still active from last year, Asuma?" The third asked, turning to his son.

Asuma grinned, "Team ten passed."

The other jounin shared confused looks.

"I didn't expect them to pass, how did they manage that?" Kurenai inquired.

"Basically they trapped me and then they ambushed me. If you want more detail about the battle, feel free to look at dad's crystal ball," Asuma said, waving it off.

"Why not hold them back for another year? Especially Uzumaki-san. They're not ready to become Genin yet," Kurenai advised.

"Kurenai, my team has shown they have the potential to become shinobi. Furthermore, whether they should pass or not is not for you to judge," Asuma said in a serious tone.

Before Kurenai could respond, the Hokage intervened, "Enough, Kurenai. Asuma is right, it's not your decision to make."

"All of the teams are officially the rookie nine. congratulations to all of the teams that made it," the Hokage said, dismissing them.

Just after the jounins left, two ANBU entered the office.

"Is everything ready?" the Third asked gravely.

The one with the dog mask nodded, "Yes, sir. It's all ready. Shall we escort him there now?"

The third shook his head.

"No, not yet. Tomorrow, after I tell him, you can then escort him there. You two, dog and wolf, will be there tomorrpw. This will be an SS-class mission and only a select few of us will know," the Third said firmly.

After they nodded in understanding, he dismissed the two.

The real question now was: how would Naruto react to the information the he planned on presenting?

_**A/N- that's the end of chapter three, I had diffcult time writing this chapter a bit, but I hope it came out all right. Until next time.**_


	4. Naruto Heritage

**I think I mention this once already but just for good measure, I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot Ideas.**

* * *

When Naruto left Ichiraku he waved good-bye to Kiba and Shikamaru. He decided to head back home and look at those two scrolls. Although the three Jutsu he had learned over the past few weeks were good for building his interest, he knew that on the battlefield he would be killed in a heartbeat. Naruto's speculation was cut short as, deep in thought, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" a voice whined.

Naruto looked at the boy. He was extremely young with black spiky hair that was sticking up everywhere, making him look like a bristling porcupine. His big, onyx eyes narrowed.

"Do you even know who you just bumped into?" the boy asked with an edge to his voice.

Naruto grinned and shook his head, "No and I really don't care who you are, Kid. Now get out of my way."

The boy's eyes widened when he realized who his older counterpart was.

"I know you! You're the guy who tricked Ji-san in his office a few weeks ago," he cried in excitement.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was used to people recognizing him for his hand in Mizuki's capture, not for some random prank he'd pulled.

"Yeah and…?" he prompted.

"I've been looking for you for weeks now! Teach me how to trick Ji-san," the boy demanded.

Did he just say Ji-san? That means this must be his grandson! Naruto reasoned narrowing his eyes slightly.

"You're Konoharmaru right?"

"Yeah I am?" the boy asked, slightly confused.

"Get lost. I don't have time," Naruto said, leaving.

"Hey wait up!" Konaharmaru called while running to catch up.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"You're the one who's training with Ji-san," Konaharmaru said, causing Naruto to stop dead in his tracks.

"Keep it down kid! No one is supposed to know that! And how do you know that?" Naruto hissed quietly so none of the villagers overheard..

"I have my sources," Konaharmaru said conspiratorially, "I want you to train me."

He finished his speech by crossing his arms across his chest in an effort to look threatening.

"I told you I don't have time. Now get lost," Natuto said, turning to leave.

Konoaharmau frowned Who does this guy think he is?

"I want you to teach me that jutsu you used on Ji-san, the one where you turned into a girl," Konoharmaru spoke up. His voice had now taken on a pleading tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Of all things...why do you want to learn that jutsu for?" Naruto asked. To be honest, the jutsu was good on perverts but was useless on the battlefield.

"Because you used the jutsu on Ji-san and he fainted and I want to learn how to do that," Konaharmaru said quickly.

What's the harm in teaching him it? Naruto thought.

"Alright, I'll teach you the Jutsu, kid," Naruto decided. He then turned back around, leaving as he had meant to moments ago.

"Yeah! Hey wait up," Konaharmaru called, struggling to catch up.

Two hours later, Naruto was leaning against a tree as he watched the kid in amusement.

"Why can't I get this right!? What am I doing wrong?" Konoaharmaru whined, clearly distressed.

Naruto lazily opened one eye, acknowledging the kid.

"You're not doing anything wrong. You just need to keep practicing. That's how you master a jutsu, just keep practicing," Naruto said in a surprisingly stern tone.

Konoharmaru frowned and nodded.

"I understand. Thanks Boss."

Naruto raised a quizzical brow, "Boss?"

Konoharmaru nodded.

His inquisitive gaze slunk to the ground as he explained, "Yeah you're the only person who ever saw me as me and not the grandson of the Hakage. And I want to be accomplished too so they will recognize me as me."

He may be a little brat but we're not that different Naruto realised.

Choosing his words carefully, Naruto replied, "Konoharmaru, what makes you think Ji-san fainting is an accomplishment?"

Seeing the confused look on Konharmaru's face, he elaborated, "Kid an accomplishment is not making someone faint...it may be to you but, in reality, it's not. Like the Fourth Hokage or any of the past Hokages, each of them has made contributions that will be remembered forever. And if you really want the title Hokage, it will take years of discipline and hard work and moving up the ranks. There are no shortcuts to that title."

"I think understand… but everyone, whenever they see me or talk to me, only sees me as the grandson of the Hokage. Nobody recognises me as myself. I'm sick of it already! That's why I want the Hokage name right now!"

Naruto smirked, "Well, Kid, looks you have to go through me. I'm getting that title first."

Konoharmaru pointed a finger a Naruto.

"I'll go through you and be the Hokage before you, Boss," he exclaimed

Naruto scratched the back of his head, This kid is something else. In his mind, Naruto acknowledged this kid had heart and determination. He'd definitely make a name for himself...but Naruto would never tell that to him.

"Let's get back to the village before someone sends out a search party," Naruto said and Konharmaru nodded, happily trailing along.

One of my first accomplishments is getting the title 'Rookie of the Year', Konoharmaru thought, knowing that would be his first stepping stone to the road of Hokage.

They walked back to the village enveloped in silence; there were a few whispers from people watching them but they paid no attention to them.

"Honorable Grandson, there you are!" a voice exclaimed.

Konoharmaru sighed, and looked at Naruto muttering, "You see what I'm talking about now? No one ever calls me by my name."

Naruto and Konoharmaru both turned around to see Ebisu coming up to them.

Ebisu sent Naruto a small glare before turning to Konoharmaru and saying acidly, "Honorable Grandson you shouldn't be hanging around with that..."

Naruto visibly flinched at the harsh words. He had an insult ready to fire back, but, respectfully, held his tongue.

"Why not? He's a much better sensei than you are," Konoharmaru huffed and crossed his arms across his chest in defiance.

Ebisu shook his head disapprovingly.

"Honorable Grandson you don't understand..," he sputtered, "What could a dead-last of his year teach you?"

"Sexy justu...yeah, I did it," Konoharmaru cried, before turning into a girl.

Naruto burst out laughing at the look on Ebisu's face.

"Man I knew it, Ebisu is a closet pervert!"

At this point, Naruto was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"I-I-I where did you learn that jutsu from?" Ebius stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

Konharmaru grinned and pointed to Naruto (who was starting to finally calm down), "Boss taught me."

Esibu frowned, "That's just what I would expect—a dead-last student teaching something useless. And, besides, my techniques and shortcuts are better."

This Naruto jumped in before Konoharmaru could retort, "What are you talking about? There are no shortcuts in life. The only way to advance is to work your ass off."

Naruto looked at Konoharmaru and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, is that guy supposed to be your tutor?" he asked.

Konoharmaru nodded, frowning he added, "Yeah he is and he's so boring!"

Naruto chuckled, "Kid, he may bit boring but he can teach you some stuff…but only if you give him the chance."

"I guess...you really think so?" Konoharmaru asked, looking at Naruto.

"Would I lie? Yeah, he can."

"Alright..." Konoharmaru said.

He then turned to Esibu, who stood there watching the whole conversation with incredulity.

"I'm ready for my training. That means you're my rival now, Boss!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Konoharmaru smiled, "Yeah you're training for the title of Hokage too and that makes you my rival! Get ready 'cause one I'm going to surpass you."

Naruto smirked, then turned to leave, waving his hand he called out, "Good luck with that Konoharmaru! Keep training."

Bye boss, Konoharmaru thought, waving back with a large grin plastered on his face. Turning to Esbiu, he asked, "Can we go now?"

With Naruto

Naruto wasted no time on getting back home; he was eager to look at these scrolls. Once inside, he walked over to the dresser and picked up the scroll. Taking a kunai, he gave his index finger a small prick, watching the droplets of blood well up. He, as instructed, smeared some blood on the seal and the scroll opened itself.

_Jutsunumber #1_

_Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu_

_Hand seals: Ram → Rat → Bird → Boar → Tiger_

_Rank: A- Rank_

_Class: Offensive_

_The user creates a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are on a far higher level. There is no need for preparation beforehand, like stocking up on shuriken or kunai because the shadow clones are real and not the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible._

_Jutsu number #2_

_Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_

_Rank: C rank_

_Class: offensive_

_This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind that can be ignited with flame._

_Sweet! I wonder how much damage would I do if I combined the chakra blades with the Shadow Clone Jutsu?_ Naruto thought. Before he could think more on it, he also recalled the prank he was supposed to organise.

He quickly pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling ideas down. About five minutes later, when he had it all worked out, he sealed his papers in two separate scrolls. Walking over to his window, he tied the scrolls to the raven bird perched on the ledge.

"Take each of the scrolls to Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inzuka," he ordered. Naruto watched as the bird flew off.

When the bird was out of sight, Naruto went back over what the scroll said. He went back to his earlier musings—trying to think of ways to combine his new jutsus into something original and powerful.

If the Shadow Clone Shuriken Jutsu can produce that much damage, how much damage would it do if I used the chakra blades instead of the Shuriken?

Naruto groaned and rubbed his forehead, _Man this is too much thinking! I didn't even think this much when I was in the academy!_

Despite the brain pain, Naruto decided to test his theory at training ground 37. Remembering the methods for the Shadow Clone and Wind Style: Wind Great Breakthrough Jutsus, Naruto put the new scroll on one of his nearly empty shelves.

Although the shelves were pretty barren, the new books and scrolls he received from the few weeks of training were organised in alphabetical order. Seeing this scrolls filled him with pride.

Naruto took a shortcut to the training ground that he had come to know so well. Once he was there, Naruto formed a tiger seal, calling, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ten clones of himself appeared on the grassy field. Naruto found that working with clones was a lot better than working with dummies; because the clones were moving targets they made practice more realistic. The only down side was that he'd feel the pain afterward. But, hey, as the famous saying went: 'no pain, no gain'.

There are still several things you need to work on, namely, your timing and your execution. Jiraiya's advice rang through his head.

Sighing, Naruto turned to his clones and pointed to the first five, "I want you guys to act as targets for target practice… then I want you, to work on weapon trainning I want the three of you to work on the two jutsus from the scroll. The rest of you stay with me." Naruto commanded in a firm voice.

"Got it, Boss!" they all said in unison, reminding Naruto of Konoharmaru. His doppelgänger were efficient and went to work right away.

Naruto started sparring with two of his clones. Grabbing the clone nearest him by the arm, he used its momentum to throw it against a nearby tree. Naruto then ducked a well-aimed roundhouse kick from the other clone. Grabbing its leg in mid-air, he used his other hand to punch the clone's stomach and repeatedly hit at all the pressure points along its unprotected leg and torso.

His anatomy training was actually starting to pay off; he was slowly gaining an awareness of where the pressure points were and how to strike them effectively. Naruto spent the rest of the afternoon training until he nearly exhausted his chakra supply.

Naruto charged at the last clone.

Come on let me get this right, he willed. Forming the new combination of hand seals (ox-ram-snake-boar), he called, "Shadow Clone Chakra Blade Tornado Jutsu!"

Several scrawny clones appeared. The skinny, wiry clones charged at the single remaining shadow clone with their chakra blades, in his hand. Each threw a blade, chakra flowing around them. However, just as the blades began to take the shape of a tornado, the jutsu collapsed.

Kicking the ground in frustration, Naruto grunted angrily, "Dammit!"

He surprisingly had ignored his own advice; he had told Konoharmaru earlier that the only way to master a jutsu was to practice it.

Naruto looked over the training field that was bathed in the rays of the setting sun and thought I better head home. Sparing the picturesque field one last glance, he began his way home.

When Naruto returned home, he devoured ramen for dinner. Right after, Naruto crawled into bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he started thinking about his new move.

I guess I need more practice, he concluded. The new move would be devastating when he mastered it, however, he needed to learn how to regulate the amount of chakra of he put into his blades. All it would take is a bit of practice.

Next day 6:40AM

Naruto woke up, feeling refreshed after yesterday. He started his day by doing his warm-ups. When he was done he took a quick shower, got dressed in his usual attire and grabbed an energy bar. He then quickly tore out the door, heading to practice.

Training ground 37 6:55 AM

Naruto walked to the training ground. When he arrived, he could see Shikamaru and Kiba were already there.

"Hey Mutt, hey Shika," Naruto greeted happily.

Shikamaru groaned and looked up, "How can you be this cheery in the morning?"

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, "Hey, it's the first day as being Genins and the first day of training!"

Kiba snickered at the scowl on Shikamaru's face, causing his scowl to deepen. Kiba then turned his attention to Naruto, "Anyway, I got the scroll. When are going to pull the prank?"

Naruto grinned, "After today's training."

"Got it," Kiba said just as Asuma appeared, surrounded in a white cloud of dissipating smoke. Shikamaru sat up from where he was laying down with a slight groan.

"Morning," Asuma greeted casually.

Shikarmaru grunted, "Morning."

Naruto and Kiba also said unenthusiastically, "Morning,"

Asuma went straight point, "Before we get started on training, I'm going to explain the type of team we're going to be. And, Naruto, at noon you need to go straight to the Hokage's office."

_Damn!There goes my prank for today_, Naruto thought, with a slight scowl.

"Wait? What do you mean what type of team?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"That's what I'm going to explain, Kiba. The teams are set up they way are for reason. For example, team seven is a free response team, team eight is gathering information and defence and team nine is a seasonal combat team. We are a CTC team."

This time Shikamaru spoke up, "What do you mean? What is CTC?"

"CTC is combat, tracking, and capture," Asuma explained.

"Now that I have that out of the way, I want you three to do twenty push-ups, twenty sit-ups and twenty suicides. After that, I'll tell you what to expect for the first two months," Asuma said with a grin at the look on the faces before him (especially Naruto's as he was the most expressive).

_Oh no, what is this? A father-son-thing? He's just as bad as Sarutobi sensei is,_ Naruto thought as a groan escaped his lips.

Kiba smirked as he started doing the push-ups.

"Is that a groan I hear coming from the person who wants to become Hokage?" Kiba quipped.

Naruto sent Kiba an icy glare while doing his push-ups.

"Shut up, Mutt," he snapped, before adding as an afterthought, "And I didn't."

Shikamaru grunted to his teammates, "Why don't you take your own advice Naruto and shut. You too, Kiba."

Seeing Shikamaru disgruntled and annoyed, they complied, finishing the push-ups and sit-ups in silence.

After they completed the sit-ups, Naruto and Kiba both took off as Shikamaru trailed behind them.

While watching them from his post, Asuma noticed Naruto starting to slow down a bit.

Is Naruto using weights? Asuma wondered, while watching Naruto. Lost in thought, Asuma didn't notice that Naruto, shortly followed by Kiba then Shikamaru, were standing in front of him, waiting for further instruction.

Naruto waved his hand in front of Asuma's face,"Yo! Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma was instantly pulled from his thoughts, "You guys are done? Oh…well, alright…let me explain what to expect for the next few months. For the first two months the only thing we're training in will be tai-jutsu, combat simulations, tracking simulations and, maybe, learn a few jutsus here and there, and, of course, capture training."

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru exchanged knowing looks. Then they looked at Asuma and nodded.

"Good, the first thing were going to do is," Asuma began, trailing off as he walked over to a branch and plucked off three leaves, handing one to Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"This first exercise is called the leaf concentration. Place the leaf on top of your head and focus. The point of this exercise is to completely concentrate on molding your chakra and balancing it while standing on a log in the water," Asuma explained with a sly grin, clearly aware of the difficulty of this exercise.

"What?!" the three shouted in response.

"Ah, come on, Sensei! We have to balance the leaf while standing on a log. On the water. This is crazy!" Kiba cried. Akamaru peeked from his blue jacket to bark in agreement. Naruto and Shikamaru, however, took off their shirts without complaint and grabbed a leaf from Asuma. Leaving Kiba behind, they walked to the lake.

"Well your teammates aren't arguing," Asuma pointed out, handing Kiba the last leaf.

"Yeah, well, that's because they have no sense either," Kiba muttered before walking over to the lake.

Naruto was the first to fall off his log, earing a laugh from his teammate. This isn't like, the tree exercise where you have to stick your feet to tree itself, this is different, Naruto thought as he ungracefully clawed back onto his log.

About two hours later, Asuma assembled the three genins in front of him. All of whom were soaking wet now.

"We'll pick up the exercise tomorrow but the point is keep working on this on your own," Asuma said evenly. Despite his valiant attempt to remain stern, he couldn't help but chuckle at the looks on their faces.

Asuma bit his thumb and formed several hand seals, "Summoning Justu!" A grey ape appeared. Turning to the ape, Asuma whispered something into its ear. The only response was a quick nod from the ape, which then took off.

"Your next lesson is… capture that ape!" Asuma ordered, adding, "You have until noon to capture it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why so long?"

"Because the ape isn't as easy to capture as you seem to think it is. Now go… before he escapes the village," Asuma said, watching as the three took off.

"So… got any ideas?" Kiba asked his comrades.

"First we need to find it and then figure out how to capture it. Kiba, can you get the ape's scent?" Shikamaru asked, keeping pace with the other two.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, give me a minute."

It didn't take Kiba long to catch a whiff of the ape. "He's south of the village, near the hot springs," Kiba informed, adding under his breath, "How it got there so quickly is beyond me."

Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru changed course, heading for the south area of the village.

After a few moments, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru stopped and knelt down. Kiba picked up a handful of earth and smelled it—confirming they were on the right path.

"The ape is just sitting there, this is our chance! Let's go," Kiba commanded. Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged glances. Although they would usually complain about being addressed in such a way, something told them to take what Asuma said seriously.

"Shikamaru what are you thinking?" Naruto asked while watching Kiba charge the ape. Had the stakes not been so high, Naruto would've found the scene before him amusing.

"This is way too easy, he's just sitting there...well, was," Shikamaru thought aloud, "Come on, let's go help the Mutt before he becomes the ape's next meal."

Shikamaru and Naruto rushed to Kiba's aid. Just in time too. Kiba had been swatted aside like an annoying gnat.

Naruto helped Kiba up.

"You ok, Mutt?" Naruto asked,snickering.

Kiba glared at Naruto and smacked his hand away, "Not funny. Where you two, anyway?"

"Thinking about how to capture the ape," Shikamaru answered in a lazy voice.

After trying different ways to capture the beast (including traps, misdirection, and every other conventional technique), the team realised they only had five minutes remaining until the deadline.,

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," Shikamaru said,calmly when, after some time, Naruto clones and Kiba managed to restrain the ape. The shadow extended into a long rod and attached itself to the ape's hulking shadow.

"Finally! Who the hell knew that capturing this ape would be so damn difficult," Kiba said, exchanging an enthusiastic high-five with Naruto.

"Not bad," came Asuma's voice, "For a rookie."

Looking around wildly, the genins finally saw Asuma standing on a nearby tree branch. They also noted, thankfully, that the ape disappeared.

"Why did you make us do that?" Kiba panted as he sat down with his teammates.

"Because that's one of the main lessons of capture missions. It requires practice, stealth and patience. Hell, sometimes the capture mission is even longer," Asuma explained, "This exercise was particularly good both Naruto and Kiba. Both of you need to learn patience," Asuma said.

" Now we're going to work on tai-justu. We're going to have a little sparring match: Shikamaru vs, Kiba!"

"What about me?" came Naruto's indignant reply.

"You're done for the day. When you come back tomorrow, you'll take the winner," Asuma said cheerfully, "Now for the rules. You may only use tai-justu and you have to force the person on one knee to win. That's all."

"Naruto go to the Hokage. Remember, he wanted to see you," Asuma said, gesturing to Naruto. Naruto had completely forgotten. Naruto got up and quickly left.

"Why is the next match tomorrow?" Kiba asked.

Asuma shrugged, "Because the meetings are usually long and, knowing Naruto, he won't come back right after the meeting is finished."

Kiba turned to Shikamaru and whispered, "What the heck did he do?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "With him, who knows."

With Naruto

Naruto walked to the Hokage's office. What the hell did I do? Naruto thought, panic welling inside him. He gulped as two ANBU led him into the inner office. Naruto saw that Jiraiya was also present—he didn't know whether to be even more worried or relieved.

"Ah, Naruto! Come have a seat, this meeting will take awhile," the Third said gently, gesturing for Naruto to take one of the seats in front of his desk.

"So what's this whole thing about?" Naruto asked once he settled uncomfortably into one of the seats.

"Naruto…as you know, you are the one who the Fourth Hokage had chosen to hold the kurama," third started uneasily. Naruto nodded along, however, he was still confused.

"However, what everyone does not know is that the Fourth had a wife and a child as well," Jiraiya said, jumping in before the Third could draw it out any longer. For some reason he couldn't explain, Naruto froze in his spot and clutched his stomach.

"Ji-san ...Pervy-sage…What are you trying to say?" Naruto whispered hoarsely.

"The marriage between the Fourth and his wife were kept a secret and so has his child. The child that has been kept a secret a for more than thirteen years…," the Third said, taking a steadying breath as his eyes met Naruto's, "is you."

Naruto felt his throat close.

"What?!" he shouted in surprise, "Are you serious?!"

The Third nodded gravely, "Yes, Naruto that child is you. The Fourth's last wish was to see his son a hero, however, due to the general fear of nine-tailed fox and uncertainty regarding the seal that did not come to pass. Sadly, that request was denied."

Naruto took in everything the Third was saying. I'm the Fourth's son… this whole time…

What seemed like only a few minutes quickly turned into two hours as the Third continued to explain to Naruto his heritage.

"Yeah...but why me? Why did he choose me?" Naruto asked, frowning as he looked up at the Fourth's smiling picture on the wall.

"Naruto… it because your clan is one of the few clans that can hold tailed beasts. Any other child he would've died within seconds of their chakras fusing with it," the Third explained, knowing that this information was hard to reconcile.

Naruto's head was down as he processed everything—particularly what he'd just learned about being the nine-tailed fox's prison.

Naruto clutched his stomach. This whole time...

Naruto felt a tear roll down his face as he gazed back at the portrait of his father.

"Naruto, the only regret the Fourth and your mother have is not seeing you grow up. They would have loved you with everything they'd had," Jiraiya said softly.

The Third fumbled with the drawers in his desk for a moment before pulling out a slim black and blue card. He handed it to Naruto, "This is your bank card. You can get access to the Uzumaki account with this. As the last surviving member of your clan you also own the Uzumaki estate and the other properties that your family owns. You are also to be given your parents's books and scrolls. Their other belongings are also in the estate as well."

After a pause, the Third added, "Naruto… I know this will take some time for you to get accustomed to.

However, this is a SS-class secret, meaning you can't tell anyone this."

Naruto nodded, "I won't...but I have one thing to say."

Naruto pointed to the Fourth's picture on the wall, "This doesn't change anything. The Fourth is still my rival. And I'm still going to surpass him."

Just then, two ANBU appeared and everything continued as though Naruto hadn't had his impassioned outburst.

"Naruto this Wolf and Dog. They're here to escort you to Uzumaki estate. Your new home. Everything from your old home has already been moved there," The Third said.

Naruto nodded and left with the two ANBU.

"Well that went better than I expected," Jiraiya said, looking at the Third to gauge his reaction.

"True. However, this is just the beginning. We must prepare Naruto for the future," The Third said gravely.

With Naruto

The two ANBU led Naruto to a sprawling estate that spanned several acres. The estate was a deep mahogany wood with blood red panelling.

To the side (and wrapping around the back), Naruto could see the immaculate gardens and a gleaming sapphire lake. The building itself was topped with the Uzumaki standard and red and organge and the clan symbol embroidered on the front.

Naruto walked up to the estate almost in a daze—it was hard to think all of this was his! At the entrance, he smeared some blood on the seal that was on the manor's front door. Instantly, the doors swung open and he was able to continue inside.

"We think you can find the way around from here. Just know, if you ever need any help, well, you know where to find us," the ANBU with the dog-like mask said. He then turned to his partner and nodded. Seconds later, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto wandered around the estate. The mansion's interior was very different from its exterior. Shades of black, orange, and red coloured the halls. The symbol of Uzumaki clan was also plastered everywhere. There were seven bedrooms (then again, he'd only seen a portion of the estate). Each room was equipped with a large bathroom. The master bedroom's bathroom was the largest and grandest of them all.

The main hall was vast—a small home could've occupied the area with ease. In the very middle was a courtyard full of lush, green grass. A beautiful fountain towered over the area, spouting cool, clear water from the golden statues on it. The marble walls were smooth and covered in small, glittering gems and inlaid with copper mirrors. Everything appeared to be well polished. Squinting, Naruto noticed silver and gold inlay designs that made the fountain seem even more grandiose.

The floors were made from stone tiles that combined jade and limestone—it was both durable and smooth. All in all, Naruto had to admit, the main hall was impressive.

The kitchen itself was larger than his old apartment, and like the halls, was very impressive—it was clean, well maintained, well lit, and well stocked. There were kilns, roasting pits, piles of wood, coal, fuel and more. The kitchens also had all the necessary items such as glittering golden dishes, utensils, cooking tools and more. Naruto was impressed at the sight—it made his older kitchen look so small.

Naruto, noticing all the room beginning to blur together, decided to take a look outside. Stepping out into the gardens, his eyes widened. The gardens were home to dozens of different types of flowers and fauna. But what really drew his attention was the bright blue lake. It was spanned by a small ornate wooden bridge that led to his very own training grounds. He was stunned to discover that the Uzumaki manor had its own personal hot springs and small green house.

_Man this place is amazing! I have my own personal hot springs!_ Naruto thought in amazement as he trekked back to the main house. On the way back, he passed a dojo for sparring, a weapons room, and target practice room. Smearing some blood on the seal, he walked inside the next room.

The Library itself was huge-there were a number of books and scrolls arranged in by category (with categories ranging from chakra control, chakra nature, to tai-justu, nin and gen-justu).

"So how're you liking everything?" A voice asked, causing Naruto to jump.

"Ah! How did you get inside? You need to smear blood on the seal, Pervy-sage!" Naruto cried, putting a hand on his heart in an effort to calm himself down.

Jiraiya smirked, "Kid, I've been in this place longer than you have. Believe me, I know my way around."

"And I love this place," Naruto said grinning. Jiraiya nodded before pulling a scroll from his robes. Naruto looked confused as he was handed Naruto the mysterious scroll.

"Naruto, smear some blood on the seal," Jiraiya instructed, watching as Naruto complied.

The scroll opened to reveal a long, glittering onyx staff, a Kunai with a weird seal, a set of chains and two smaller scrolls.

"These belonged to your parents and the founder of your clan," Jiraiya said.

Naruto took the letter that was on top of it all.

_To our darling Naruto,_

_If you read this letter then that means we're no longer with you. Inside the scroll holds everything you need to know. There is my Kunai, your mother's chakra chains and our books and scrolls. There's not much time left but just know that, no matter what you do, you are my son and we both love you._

_Love,_

_Minato and Kushina._

Naruto felt hot tears fall roll down his face. Wiping them harshly from his face, he carefully folded the letter and put it inside his pocket.

"Naruto… are you ok?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The letter just made me teary, that's all. Do I have to go back to Asuma-senesi?" he asked, eager to change the subject.

"Why do you want to do, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, I'll go back. I need to be with my team right now."

"Alright, you can go back. We'll talk later," Jiraiya said, leaving with Naruto trailing behind him.

Training Ground 37

"Hey! looks whose back," Kiba teased when he saw Naruto walking up to them.

"So how did the meeting go?" Asuma asked.

Naruto shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "It went ok… I guess."

"Did you get in trouble?" Shikamaru asked, for once his voice betraying the calm of his stance, "Was it the prank?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah..the meeting was about something else and I can't tell—Ji-san ordered me not to. And since when do I get in trouble for pulling a prank?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Forget I said that."

"So who won the sparring match?" Naruto quipped.

"Shikamaru did and that means your facing him tomorrow," Asuma said and Naruto nodded. He was glad because he didn't really feel like fighting today.

"Anyway, training is over for today," Asuma said causing Naruto's jaw to drop, "You mean to tell me I came back for nothing?!"

This time Asuma shrugged, "Well, I thought you wouldn't come back, from the meeting so I didn't plan for anything else after the sparring."

So at least I know I'm not being left out on anything, Naruto thought scratching the back of his head.

"Same time tommorrow," Asuma drawled disappearing in a cloud a smoke.

When Asuma left, Kiba spoke up, "So are we going to pull the prank or not?"

A mischievous grin danced on Naruto face, "Let's get ready. I saw Ino walking into her family shop on the way here."

Grinning wickedly, he left quickly with Kiba and Shikamaru on his tail.

Once everything was in place, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru watched as their prey fell for the prank. It was simple really—make Ino fall for their fake Sasuke.

"I don't believe this…but at the same time I could see this happening," Kiba said amazed.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Come on now, do you really think she knows the difference?"

"You never did explain fully… What did Ino do to you?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Used a freaking gen-justu and led me to what was suppose to be Ichiraku. But it turned out to be the hot-spring in room full of women," Naruto muttered.

Kiba snickered, "And you fell for it?"

Naruto smacked Kiba on the arm, "Hey! I was tired that day, okay? Jeez!"

Naruto looked around to make sure he was hidden from Ino, his mischievous grin never leaving his lips. "Release," he said quietly, watching as the Sasuke genjustu fadeed away right in front of her. He had found out what gen-justu Ino had used on him a few weeks ago. It had taken him three weeks to learn the jutsu himself but, seeing the prank unfold before him, he knew the hard work had been worth it.

"Three," Naruto said.

"Two," Shikamaru said.

"One," Kiba finished.

"UZUMAKI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ino screamed as she dashed out of her family's shop, her eyes ablaze and her face flushed with fury.

"Run for it!" Naruto called seeing Ino barrelling toward him with Kiba and Shikamaru right behind them. Despite the danger Ino posed, Naruto couldn't help the laughter that escaped him as he continued to run.

"Payback is a bitch, Ino!" Naruto called over his shoulder as she continued to relentlessly chase Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru around the village.

Watching from the crystal ball, Sarutobi and Jiraiya smirked.

"I knew it! There's no way that kid could last long, not when it comes to pulling pranks," Jiraiya said snickering.

Sarutobi chuckled in response, "I suppose there are some things you can't change about him. That's something he definitely inherited from his mother."

"Yup he's mother son. The only thing he inherited from his father was the looks," Jiraiya agreed.

* * *

**_A/N- well that's the end of chapter IV and this ends the Naruto hertaige arc. Stay tune for chapter V._**

**_Don't forget to review I love to here your comments on this._**


	5. Naruto take on a new task

**I think I mention this once already but just for good measure, I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot Ideas.**

* * *

_I like to thank the guest reviewer for correcting me on a few thing a, I went back and change them._

Naruto thrashed, his body tangling hopelessly with his sheets as he twisted.

_"You are nothing but the nine-tailed fox! You are responsible for killing Iruka's parents and the death of the Fourth Hokage!" Mizuki snarled. "If I kill you, I'll be seen as a hero!"_

_Then, he pulled a large shuriken from his back and threw it, aiming it for Naruto's electric blue eyes. Before it could hit its intended target a familiar figure appeared in front of him causing the young ninja to jump in shock._

_Naruto gasped. His mind was reeling as Iruka stood in front of him and he wanted to scream—he knew how this would go—but Iruka stood there. To Naruto's horror, he watched as Iruka absorbed the impact of the enormous shuriken meant for him. Again._

_"Iruka sensei!" Naruto screamed, and caught the falling Iruka. Looking down, Naruto could see Iruka's blood pooling from the injury. His garnet red blood was spilling all over Naruto's hands, staining them._

_Mizuki laughed,"Look at what you've done now, demon Brat! You killed Iruka! Now you have another death on your hands."_

_Naruto fell to his knees, shaking his head in denial, "No!" But no matter how many times he wiped his hands in the grass, the stains wouldn't disappear. Iruka was dying. No one was there in that clearing—Iruka needs help he wanted to scream—but it was only him and Mizuki._

"No!" Naruto shouted bolting up, disoriented, as beads of sweat dripped down his face. Fumbling to untangle himself from the grip of his bed sheets, he put a hand over his heart in a futile effort to get it to stop beating so erratically. Naruto hung his head, covering his eyes with his palms as though this could erase the images from his mind. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself.

_I really need to stop eating ramen late at night_ Naruto thought to himself—both as a way to explain the unexpected nightmare and to lighten the mood—but who was he kidding? The walls of his room seemed to close in around him, constricting him. He needed to get out of this room.

He got out of his bed and pushed the door open. A small breeze tickled him, a welcome sensation. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Naruto walked outside.

Naruto took a deep breath, relishing in the fresh, crisp morning air—the purest air that could only really be found in the morning before it was polluted with smells from shops and people that would inevitably be in the village that day. Noticing the beautiful painted sky and with no pressing obligations, he walked to the lake and sat at its shores, watching the morning's golden rays play across the water's surface. The sun had not yet fully risen—leaving the world bathed in a muted glow that further suggested that he was alone. He could've been the only one awake at that moment.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and, despite the peaceful atmosphere, couldn't help but think back to his nightmare. It felt so real Naruto thought with a groan. The event had already hit him hard enough in real life—making him realize what a sorry student he was—but he wasn't prepared to relive it again. Not like last night. Naruto hoped the same nightmare wouldn't happen again. The incident with Iruka was one of his biggest regrets—and he was working to change himself so that should another attack him, he wouldn't need to rely on anyone to defend him—but that wouldn't change the fact that Iruka suffered because of him. He groaned, this was not how he wanted to start his day.

Naruto walked back into the estate, which he'd recently moved into despite the fact that it was still so foreign, and went to the kitchen to fix up some tea. Gathering the tea kettle and filling it with water, he put it on the stove and waited for the water to boil. Once the water was hot, Naruto added tea leaves to the water. Naturally, he picked green tea. He never really did have many problems with nightmares, however, when he did, Naruto quickly learned that few things could help soothe him like a nice cup of tea. The warmth from the tea helped relax him while the caffeine in green tea woke him up—saving him from potentially enduring another round of nightmares. Inhaling its scent, Naruto took a small sip—nearly cursing when it scalded his tongue.

He was never really that patient. That was the downside to tea. And ramen.

_I don't have to go to training for another two hours,_ Naruto thought as he finished the rest of his tea. He then headed to the library, eager to do some more training—as though it would absolve him of the fresh wave of guilt he felt over Iruka's injury. It was illogical but it was better than sitting around and thinking about the nightmare—replaying the scene in his mind over and over. Walking over to the section that was labelled Chakra Flowand Manipulation, he pulled out a few scrolls at random, gathering them in his arms until he couldn't carry anymore. Cradling them to his chest, he went over to one of the small mahogany tables that decorated the well-furnished library and dumped the scrolls onto the table.

Sitting across from the pile of scrolls, he opened the scroll with the chakra symbol on it. He read:

_Chakra is essential to even the most basic techniques; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which acts like the regular circulatory system, to any of the 361 chakra points, called tenketsu, in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water exhaling fire, or creating an illusion._

_By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra. There are five basic types, each with its strengths and weaknesses in relation to the other elements. These have been explored in great detail, with several sources outlining how each element relates to one another. The concept of Yin and Yang is often used to explain how the balance of mental and physical energies should work—complementing one another. In addition to these five elements, certain kekki genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously._

Naruto's jaw dropped in awe. You can create elemental chakra? Sweet! He made a mental note to look into this talent more. For now, Naruto continued to read:

_Normal Chakra:_

_Normal chakra is a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the chakra circulatory system (similar to the cardiovascular system). Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their "chakra points" (called tenketsu) in order to perform special techniques. Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen when a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points (Eight Gates), limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when doing specific techniques that take a high degree of chakra control to perform._

_All of the many different types of techniques (ninjutsu, genjutsu, dōjutsu, and so on) require the use of chakra. However, taijutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live (i.e. life force energy), regular taijutsu doesn't require any active moulding or manipulation of chakra (with a few exceptions). A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category._

_Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, whereby the ninja could, say, do push-ups to increase stamina and physical energy._

_The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called "total stamina". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their "chakra level"._

Naruto spent the next hour and forty five, pouring over the chakra scrolls, nearly losing track of time. He, surprisingly, took meticulous notes on his findings without being told to do so.

_I'll keep reading the scrolls when I come back_ Naruto thought, realising that he needed to get ready for training or else he'd be late. Super late. Folding the scrolls so they rested neatly on the small table, Naruto sped off to take a quick shower. He dressed in his usual attire without a second thought and decided, now that he'd moved in to such a nice estate, he would have a small feast. He ate a bowl of miso soup, and a plate filled with fried egg, baked fish, pickled vegetables and squid salad, and a small bowl of rice. He gulped down some water and tea. He then put his chakra blade in its sheath and put his father's kunai in a special small black pouch and quickly tore out the door, headed to practice.

6:55 AM

Naruto walked to the training ground and was dismayed to find that his mind wandered back to his nightmare. The images were so vivid, so real. His usually clear eyes clouded over with the thought. He barely noticed the walk to the training grounds, let alone when he arrived. It took Kiba waving his hand obnoxiously in Naruto's face to pull him from the swirling thoughts in his head.

"YO! Naruto!" Kiba called, noticing that despite getting Naruto's attention, his companion wasn't fully there.

"Oh huh... Hey, Mutt, Akamaru. Hey Shikamaru," Naruto mumbled, his eyes still clouded, appearing far away. He looked at the horizon intently, clearly distracted. All he received from Shikamaru was an acknowledging grunt—not that Naruto really noticed.

"You okay, you seem out of it?" Kiba asked, concerned lacing his words.

Naruto chewed on the inside of his cheek as he contemplated telling his teammates about his dream. He knew they were a team and that his teammates—friends?—wouldn't make fun of him, however, he hated what their reactions might be. He didn't want their pity. Not to mention, it was personal and while they were undeniably getting closer, he wasn't sure he could talk to them about such personal things just yet.

Naruto frowned and shook his head, "I just woke up from a weird dream this morning and I just cant stop thinking about it."

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Does it have anything to do with Sakura?" he asked snickering.

Strangely, despite the unoriginality of the statement, Naruto was glad for the mood-lightener. He was grateful Kiba didn't pressure him to give any more information.

Naruto scowled and smacked Kiba on the arm, "No it doesn't!"

He then looked up to see his mentor there, waiting for them to finish their bantering. "Hey Asuma sensei!" Naruto greeted, grinning.

Asuma chuckled, "I'm glad you finally notice my presence."

Kiba scratched the back of his head, "My bad, Sensei." Akamaru peeped from Kiba's navy blue coat to bark, as though he were also apologising.

Asuma waved it off, "Don't worry about it. Anyway, I want you to do the same exercise as yesterday—twenty push-ups, twenty sit-ups and twenty suicides. Now get to it! We have a lot to cover today."

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru dove into the warm-ups. About half an hour later they were standing in front of Asuma, ready for further instruction.

"All right, we're going to finish the tai-jutsu match. Remember the rules: you can only use tai-jutsu moves to force the opponent into submission. Ready yourselves, Naruto and Shikamaru," Asuma informed, looking at them with interest. This would be an interesting match.

Naruto and Shikamaru turned to face each other, each taking a moment to size up the opposition. After a moment, Naruto slipped into his fighting stance, watching as Shikamaru mirrored his action.

"Ready? Go!" Asuma cried, jumping back to give the contenders some space.

Naruto charged at Shikarmaru before the Nara had time to react. Naruto grabbed him and sent series of lighting fast punches into his Shikamaru stomach. Moving quickly, Naruto followed up with a roundhouse kick, which Shikamaru avoided. Taking the offensive, Shikamaru punched Naruto in the jaw, sending Naruto flying back. Naruto stood and, in one fluid motion, kneed Shikamarmu in the gut. Naruto did a quick backflip, landing on a nearby branch.

Naruto wiped the small trickle of blood coming from his jaw with the back of his hand. I had better take this match seriously. Shika may be lazy, but he's skilled and shouldn't be underestimated Naruto thought. Naruto slipped back into his fighting stance, this time deciding to use a new move to disorient the Nara. Charging at Shikmaru, Naruto ducked and followed this movement with a powerful upward kick, sending Shikamaru into the air.

"Damn," Kiba remarked, having no other adequate way to express his surprise.

This isn't even possible! How the hell is he able to do all that? Shikamaru managed to think when the initial shock wore off. He groaned and somehow managed to land on his feet. He continued to dodge Naruto's barrage of punches, however, he was unprepared to see Naruto disappear from his sight. Disoriented, Shikamaru looked around trying to locate his opponent. Seconds later, Naruto suddenly reappeared behind Shikamaru and kneed him in the back. Shikamaru let out a gasp and landed on one knee.

"That's enough, Naruto is the winner," Asuma announced, watching as Naruto helped Shikamaru up.

"Where the hell, did you learn all that?" Shikamaru asked dusting himself off.

"From training my ass off, that's how," Naruto informed, unable to not let his swelling pride show.

"Not bad…but you're still a dope," Kiba added, grinning.

"And you're still a mutt," Naruto countered, returning Kiba's grin.

Asuma chuckled, watching with pride at his students—his team.

"Enough you two, today we're only focusing on sensor training. This is the ability to detect the presence of other people through the use of chakra. "

"Question—what does sensor training have to do with combat, tracking and capture missions?" Naruto asked tilting his head as he tried to come up with his own explanation.

"Because most capture and tracker groups—and some combat ninja—use this to detect the presence of others while they're on a mission." Asuma explained.

Satisfied with Naruto's contemplative nod, he added, "Alright you three, follow me."

Asuma led the boys to a clearing that many shinobi passed through to reach the leaf village. Asuma then turned to the group, "I want you to focus on just your chakra. Once you're in sync with your chakra, you can focus on the others you feel around you." Asuma explained.

Upon seeing the looks of bewilderment on their faces, he added gently, "Think of this as meditation training."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on just his chakra, eager to put some of the chakra information he'd read that morning to use. Kiba and Shikamaru followed his example.

Asuma watched them with a small smile, Theynot master this exercise for a while but, once they do, they will be a force to be reckoned with. After about three hours of attempting to attune themselves to their respective chakras, Asuma called the three over to him.

"Wow, that was something," Naruto said amazed (and somewhat awe-struck), Shikamaru and Kiba nodded, empathising with the wonder in Naruto's voice.

Asuma chuckled, recalling his first days of learning the same things, "That's just the beginning of sensor training. Once you master this exercise, you'll be able to discern between the chakra of shinobi so well that you'll be able to pinpoint what village they're from. Useful for track and capture."

"Wow," they murmured in agreement.

It was like being able to catch a glimpse of their futures, if only for a brief moment.

Over the next four weeks, team ten settled into a comfortable routine. They would do their warm up, which increased in difficulty as they became stronger, before focusing on different chakra exercises. They repeated the focus training, as well as, meditating to further hone their abilities. They also had several repeat attempts at the leaf exercise (with similar results to the first time they'd done it). After lunch they were finally allowed to take on missions. They usually completed between three to five D-rank missions each day.

Somehow, between all of this, they found the time to work on their tai-justu and Asuma, after seeing Naruto practicing with his chakra blades one day, would help Naruto train with those. He also had them work on capture simulations (like they had done with the ape) and combat simulations (similar to the cigarette exercise). However, as time went on, they were forced to capture smaller creatures (that weren't so obvious) and were forced to work together in new ways during combat.

Like now.

"Fox in place," Naruto informed quietly from the thicket he was hiding in.

"Shadow in place," Shikamaru responded.

"Dog in place."

Kiba frowned, looking over the care his teammates took in trying to capture this cat. He rolled his eyes—this was ridiculous.

"He's just sitting there, lets go!" Kiba commanded, dashing toward the large cat.

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged dismayed glances. "Do you think he'll ever learn not to blindly charge at everything?" Naruto asked, amused at Kiba's lack of common sense.

Shikamaru shook his head, "I doubt it. Now, come on." Emerging from the bushes, Naruto burst out laughing at the sight before him.

"You know, I didn't think Kiba had a thing for cats," Naruto choked out between fits of laughter.

"Shut up, you dope," Kiba snarled, struggling with the—clawing, biting, hissing—cat in his arms. Naruto just kept laughing and even Shikamaru couldn't suppress a few chuckles. Especially because Kiba had to carry the cat all the way back to the village—none of them wanted to risk letting it go now that they'd caught it.

They walked back to the daimyō's house to meet his wife and return the thrashing orange cat.

"Oh my poor Tora!" the lord's wife cried, taking the cat and giving it a large bone-crushing hug.

Sqeeze it harder Kiba thought with a wicked grin, causing Naruto and Shikamaru both to sweatdrop.

The young, enthusiastic wife, however didn't notice this deathwish on her poor Tora. In fact, she seemed unaware of the fact that the cat was still struggling just as much as it had been. If that were any indicator, the cat would run off again. Leaving them to recapture it. Again.

"So that's how that cat escaped," Naruto muttered accepting the payment from the woman. Seeing her bright smile and the way she gushed over the recover of her cat, Naruto did his best to fight back his amusement…But snickered at the memory of Kiba and the cat.

The woman paused looking at Naruto with a confused expression. Her face turned into a scowl as she all but pushed them from her home, clearly assuming their amusement was at the way she spoke.

Still, their spirits wouldn't be dampened—that was another mission they'd completed! They made their way to the Hokage's office to report another mission. They were on a roll.

Atthe Hokage's office

"Team ten, mission complete," Asuma informed, handing the report to the Hokage.

"Well done all of you," the Third said. Teasingly, he added, "Kiba how is your face?"

Kiba frowned, unhappy that the Hokage noticed the scratches that marred his skin,"It's ok, I'll live."

Asuma turned to his team, "That's all for today, you're free to go."

Naruto bid his teammates goodbye, deciding to go for a walk outside the village. He needed to clear his head a bit before he headed home. Not to mention, Naruto liked taking walks. It was one of his favorite pastimes (other than the usual training or pulling pranks). Plus, walking often meant that he would find nooks and crannies of his village that he wouldn't otherwise have known about—it was like he was an explorer.

Smiling, he settled into the gentle pace he usually used, enjoying the rhythmic sound of his sandals hitting the pavement. It was a comfortable sound, undisturbed except by the odd gust of wind.

Well, undisturbed until Naruto noticed a voice in the distance—coming from between the dense cluster of trees. For some reason, Naruto ran and hid behind a tree—positioned far enough away so that the foliage obscured his orange attire but close enough so that he heard the voices as they came closer.

"Hey you crazy fools, you don't know who you're dealing with!" A deep male voice snarled.

Hiding was definitely a good idea—that voice didn't sound remotely friendly.

Naruto silently pulled out a kunai from his pouch with practiced ease. Naruto decided to peek from around the trunk so that he could see what was going on.

"Listen old man, give us what we want or we're going to beat it out of you," a bandit sneered, knife in hand, as he moved towards the elderly man. His gang of seven others followed his lead, advancing on the man before them.

"You fools! I may be old but I'm not weak," the man retorted hotly, his weathered face brought into a scowl.

"I gave you a warning old man. You should've taken it. Now you're going to pay," the bandit growled, twirling his kunai dangerously, unaware that Naruto was watching the whole scene unfold.

Naruto formed a tiger seal and whispered, "Shadow Clone jutsu." Three doppelgangers appeared, looking at Naruto for futher instruction.

"I want you to take out those three bandits. I'll deal with the ringleader myself," Naruto ordered, careful to keep his voice low. He watched with pride as they took off. Naruto then did a front flip and landed on a nearby branch. He ran through the trees until he reached a perch where the bandits would be able to see him.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, startling the bandits and pulling their attention to Naruto. While they were gaping at the kid before them—the one that dared intervene—the clones tackled the three bandits as instructed.

Naruto jumped off his branch, landing in front of the elderly man.

"You want him? You have to go through me first," Naruto stated firmly, his voice defensive. He slipped into his fighting stance, sizing up the leader to see where the fight would go.

The bandit narrowed his eyes, and with a cocky laugh, responded, "Fine by me. Let's get the little wannabe, boys." The bandit's confident smirk faltered as he received no response from his entourage.

Turning around, the bandit's green eyes widened when he realised

the other bandits were occupied with Naruto's clones.

"You little brat! I'm going to kill you!" the bandit yelled, his eyes darkening with anger. He lunged at Naruto, swinging wildly at Naruto, hoping to hit him with the kunai in the hand. But he was sloppy. Slow.

Naruto dropped low, ducking the blow, before kneeing the bandit in his stomach as he stood back up.

The bandit gasped at the unexpected attack. He opened his mouth, presumably to say something, however only blood trickled out. He coughed, letting more of the garnet red blood to trail down his chin. Naruto look over the bandit and grinned in satisfaction. Looking over at his clones as they stacked the other bandits, his smile grew wider.

"I'm giving you a choice: either leave with what's left of your dignity or face further humiliation," Naruto offered, his voice low. Deadly. Dangerous.

The bandit scowled, trying to look intimidating despite the blood that was crusting in his brown stubble. "Fine. We'll leave but if we ever cross paths again, the outcome won't be in your favour, boy."

Naruto stared the leader down for another moment before the bandits turned to leave.

When the bandits were out of sight, Naruto relaxed. He then turned to the elderly man, and asked with concern, "Hey, are you alright?"

The elderly man nodded, "I'm fine, thank-you young man."

Stepping closer and inspecting Naruto's right arm, he added, "You have a real nasty bruise, there." Naruto frowned—when did the bandit manage to strike him?

Still, it made no difference. Waving it off, Naruto replied "It's fine, it'll heal quickly."

The elderly man shook his head vigorously, "Not if you don't take care of properly. And I get the feeling that you won't. Since you went through the trouble of getting rid of the bandits for me, the least I can do is heal the wound for you. Come with me."

Naruto shrugged and followed the man.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked, feeling awkward walking side-by-side in silence with this man. Not to mention, it was only polite to introduce himself.

"My name is Kioshi," he answered.

finally allowed himself to k for the first time since the bandits arrived and they were out of danger. The man was taller than he was, probably between five foot ten and six feet, with-tumbledto sis eyes were a warm rich, earthy—made warmer by the crows feet and laugh lines that decorated his , leatheryface. He wore simple traveller's attire and, on the whole, drew little attention to himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, introducing himself. He noticed a small house, still barely a blot on the horizon, getting closer as they walked. He assumed that was Kioshi's house.

"I figured you were the man who took part in the Mizuki capture—that was the same technique used to bring him in, wasn't it?" Kioshi wondered, his voice soothing. They stopped in front of the small black and grey brick house. Kioshi opened the door and gestured for Naruto to enter.

"One moment," Kioshi explained, leaving Naruto to stand in the sitting area as he went to grab some bandages. The room was small but cozy with a few warm, knitted afghans decorating the comfortable chairs.

"Why were those bandits after you anyway?" Naruto asked as Kioshi returned with the bandages. He began to wrap a bandage around Naruto's wounded arm.

Then, Kioshi sighed, looking especially weary, "They were after my money and the rest of my valuables."

But why would a stupid bandit attack an elderly man though? Especially one that looks so…unremarkable… Naruto thought frowning.

He was pulled from his questions—and from the debate on whether to ask them or not-by a soft, damp towel gently wiping away the grime from his wound.

"Hold still, this will sting," Kioshi warned before quickly smearing a thick, pink goo on the wound. True to the man's warning, the medicine stung and Naruto couldn't help but flinch at the burning sensation. Kioshi's hands were enveloped in a pale sea-foam green fluid as he healed the rest of Naruto's wound.

"You know Medical Ninjustu?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"I studied Medical Ninjustu when I was younger," Kioshi explained as he stopped the wound from swelling.

"There you're done. Thank-you again for your timely arrival," Kioshi said smiling.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need?" Naruto asked, fond of the man.

Kioshi shook his head, "No, no. You're done enough..."

But Naruto could hear the unspoken request at the end of that sentence.

"You sure?" he pressed, eager to help.

"Well…I suppose there is something you can help me with," Kioshi said, gesturing for Naruto to follow him to the backyard. He then picked up two fishing rods and handed Naruto one. It was then that Naruto noticed the stream that cut through the unkempt backyard.

"You know…I've never fished before," Naruto admitted, following Kioshi's example he cast the rod out.

"Then, Naruto, this will be a new lesson for you," Kioshi said with a small, mysterious smile.

Over the next thirty minutes, Naruto failed (at least five times) in reeling in a squirming fish. Each of his failed attempts only earned him a few chuckles from Kioshi. But his training wasn't only applicable to fighting—he learned quickly and that was an asset. About an hour later Naruto grinned down at his barrels, "sweet I managed to catch three buckets of fish!"

Then Naruto sighed, "Kioshi…you said this was going to be a lesson. What lesson is that?"

"Hai… You can apply this to your shinobi life and training—like fishing, it requires patience, concentration and focus. To learn a new jutsu or a new move will always take time and practice. Let me give you a piece of advice for the future…knowledge is power. Learn everything you can, even if it feels useless. You never know when you're going to need it," Kioshi said sternly.

"Thanks for the advice, sir. Hey, what are you going to with all these fish anyway?" Naruto asked looking at the buckets of fish.

Kioshi chuckled, "I'm going to sell them at the fish markets around the fire country."

Kioshi then reached into his billowing sleeves, pulling out a brown, wrinkled bag—that resembled his own skin—and gave it to Naruto.

"This is for helping me today. This bag contains seventy ryos, " Kioshi explained seeing Naruto's bewildered expression.

"Wow...thank-you," Naruto said, taken completely by surprise at this small act of kindness. Smiling he gave Kioshi a hug.

"Stay out of trouble and keep your career clean."

"Naruto nodded, "I will.

Hesitantly, he added, "Will we meet again someday?"

"I cannot say if our lives may cross path again, but remember what I told you," Kioshi said walking Naruto out of his small house.

He waved goodbye to Kioshi, feeling a small pang of sadness at the thought of never seeing the healer again. Still, he smiled—this was just another instance that his walks provided him with adventure. On the walk back to the village, Naruto mused at the luck of meeting the old healer—it was a complete coincidence. Completely unplanned. He liked the feeling of surprises but was unsettled by the idea that—had he not been there—the man may have suffered a worse fate.

Fate. It was a funny thing.

Speaking of…Naruto could hear soft sobs coming from the park he was passing through.

He spotted Sakura Haruno, his former crush, on the bench, crying. What happened to her? Naruto thought. For some weird reason, Naruto had no urge to ask her out as he normally did when he found himself alone with her.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked in a gentle tone, approaching her carefully. Sakura quickly dried her tears when she saw Naruto. But her eyes were still puffy and red, evidence of her former tears.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura snapped, she was in no mood to be asked out by Naruto. Not now. She tried to glare but the look was largely lost under her swollen eyes.

"Well…you're crying. I just came to see what's wrong," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't expecting her to treat him with such disdain. Did she really assume he was so heartless that he would ask her out now?

"Am I weak?" she muttered, her gaze not quite meeting his as she picked at invisible threads on her red dress.

Naruto brows furrowed together in confusion, "I'm sorry…what?"

"Am I weak?" Sakura asked again, her voice hoarse but louder. More sure of the question she was asking.

"Why in the Kami would you think that?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms across his chest, unsure of what else to do with them.

Sakura's gaze looked up to the horizon, her jade green eyes unfocused as they recalled the events from earlier that day, "Today in training, Kakashi-senesi paired us up in a sparring match. I lost to Shino and Sasuke-kun called me weak and said I was going to be the dead weight of the team."

She sniffled, deliberately keeping her gaze away from the ninja before her.

Naruto frowned, though he wasn't honestly surprised. That type of insensitive comment was typical of the foul-tempered Sasuke. He placed a hand on one of Sakura's small shoulders in a comforting gesture and was suprised that she didn't tear away from him. She usually yelled at him right about now.

"Sakura…maybe if you stop caring about how you look in front of Sasuke and take your kunoichi training seriously, it'll help."

Gently, he continued, "Sakura…I'm not going to lie to you: you do lack combat skills."

A moment of silence stretched between them. Wanting to say something helpful, Naruto searched for a way to soften the truth.

"You have the brains. but combat skills…" Naruto's fingers formed a zero. Still, he hoped the comment on her intellect would soften the blow.

Sakura ran her fingers through her long, pink hair in distress, "That's what I figured."

She looked utterly dismayed. Naruto guessed that having the dead-last of the academy telling her that she needed more combat training was a bit hard to handle. Still, at least he respected her enough to tell her the truth, right?

"Sakura do you know what's your strength and weakness are?" Naruto asked.

Sakura frowned and shook her head.

Well there's only one way to find out Naruto thought.

"Sakura come with me," Naruto said. Sakura shot him a quizzical look but followed him anyway. He led her to the same training ground he'd used to help Konohamaru.

Naruto stood opposite Sakura, with about ten feet separating them.

Naruto formed a tiger seal and called, "Shadow Clone jutsu." Two clones appeared.

"Sakura, I don't want you to take this seriously. This is just a sparring match," Naruto said, leaning back into the rough bark of one of the trees.

Sakura nodded and slid into her fighting stance. The clones mirrored her action.

Sakura took out a pair of kunai and charged at the two Naruto doppelgangers.

Well for one, she lacks speed, Naruto noticed, watching as one of the clones dodge a kunai and landed a roundhouse kick. The other was on her quickly, sending multiple punches into her stomach, however, she was able to break free of the hold and dodge their other attacks.

Sakura needs to develop her own style, the academy style isn't working for her. On the other hand, she has great strength Naruto thought, taking in everything.

When Naruto could see she had enough—her attacks were slowing and she was panting hard—he clapped his hands, disabling the two clones.

"What are you doing, I still have energy left," Sakura stated defiantly in between her frantic pants for breath.

Naruto shook his head, "You're out of breath. I can see how you lost to Shino."

Sakura scowled, but listened anyway. He was at least willing to work with her instead of insulting her.

"Lets start with your weaknesses: you lack speed, stamina and endurance. You also need to develop your own style or learn a new one. If this was an actual battle, you would've been killed in a heartbeat," Naruto stated sternly, his 'teacher persona' resurfacing. He, despite being short, was commanding, his voice clear and certain.

Then Sakura did something Naruto had never expected. He would expect her to punch him or yell…but this? Never.

Sakura gave Naruto a hug.

Yes, she hugged him. Voluntarily touched him. Truly a monumental moment.

"I…um, thank-you for being honest with me, Naruto," she said with a small smile.

"You're welcome, Sakura."

Recalling the old man's advice from earlier, Naruto added, "Just remember this: knowledge is power. Learn everything you can… even if it seems useless to learn."

"I will… thank-you," Sakura repeated. She was still surprised to see Naruto so…serious. He hadn't tried asking her out once, which stunned her, but not only that, he was…different. He could do jutsu and…was focused. Determined. He was almost a different Naruto than the one she was accustomed to.

Unknown to the two genins, Kakashi Hatake was watching the whole scene, proud of both his pupil and Naruto. His eyes were dancing with joy because this was the best thing for Sakura. Naruto was encouraging and helpful—giving her something concrete to focus on.

Well let's hope she dose take this seriously Kakashi thought, hoping this would be a turning point in Sakura's career as a genin.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review, I love to hear everyone thoughts. And if you have any suggestion or Ideas review or PM me and I will take into consideration about them.**_

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	6. Author

Author note

I know I never posted a chapter Truth is I got caught in life, and surgery and now that I am doing pt with the, Marines I have little less time to write and I am also taking up jiu-jitsu and AKIDO. Also I no longer have a beta reader do to the she got too busy and couldn't beta for me anymore so I was wondering if someone was interested being my beta reader.

I also like the honest opinion of my readers.

Do you think Naruto is changing to fast or to slow?

I have the summary of the next chapter the ideas are a little sketchy though.

Chapter six - Konohamaru is missing part I

Due to secretly following Naruto, Konohamaru thought he knew where to find his house but instead he found himself just outside the village where he is taking by Iwa ninjas seeking revenge for their defeat in the third war.

Meanwhile Naruto finds out he's part of a plot Lead by a group he overheard the third and Purvey-sage was talking about sends him into a shock. Naruto run into Sakura who was coming from the medical training where they find out Konohamaru is kidnap. And Naruto also confront Sasuke which leads them to fighting which he narrowly won.

So what do you think?


	7. Konohamaru is missing part I

Chapter VII Konohamaru is missing part I

**Life gotten real busy for me and it only going to get worse starting on the 19 school is starting, so in order for this not to get jumble into my school schedule I will be updating this story every two weeks. And this is my shortest chapter.**

**Serialkeller_-_ Naruto will use the Shadows clones for physical training, but he may use the clones to read other scrolls every now and then or so, but it won't be frequent. As the story unfolds, you will see that Naruto will spend a lot of time outside the villages and probably after his first mission he will changes his cloths again.**

**TigrezzTail_- _I completely agree, with your comment about Kakashi, I don't think Sakura would understand what Kakashi is trying to explain to her without over thinking it. Even in Cannon I think she was somewhat confused by what Kakashi was trying to explain to the team. **

**Hiraishin Style- Will Naruto learns the Hiraishin? I don't know, you just have to keep reading the story.**

**Faroffinho- I know the story is going bit too fast. I introduce the Sensor training and plan on expanding. It will become essential for them to use it during capture and tracking missions.**

**Someone did PM me and asked me am I going to do a pairing. The answer is no, in book one the only thing Naruto is going to focus on is missions and getting stronger. But he will have strong friendship with the girls. Book two- he will have a paring but I'm not going to say who yet.**

**Last time one White storm, Naruto and his team was introduce to sensor training. After the team training, Naruto takes a walk outside the village and meets a former ninja Kioshi. Naruto help the former ninja who gives him seventy ryos and he also gives Naruto advice that makes him step up his Shinobi training. On the way back Naruto run into Sakura instead of asking her out, he give her advice that Kioshi gave him, after a sparring match.**

**This is also AU- Dose not follow cannon at all.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, I only own plot Idea.**

* * *

Konohamaru fell back on his bed and groan. _Where is everyone when you need them? First Dad is nowhere to be found, mom is in a meeting with the other councils members._

_Uncle Asuma is away on mission…even that tutor is nowhere to be found. Boss can help me; I mark the routs to house. The last time I followed him. _Konohamaru thought as he packed his stuffed inside his backpack- which included his note pad- three scrolls and training kunais. And headed out the door to Naruto estate.

Konohamaru formed a seal, "sexy jutsu." He transform into a girl._ Yeah this will keep the ANBU off my tail, until I get to boss house._

Konohamaru took a shortcut he saw Naruto take to get to his compound and, continue his trail to his destination, while humming a song. Konohamaru looked around and frown in confusion.

The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around him. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. Konohamaru moved faster, ignoring the briers that caught at his shorts, the damp leaves that grimed his skin.

Konohamaru lifted his face, letting the light and shadow dance across my skin. Bees hummed in and out of the penny royal. He inhaled its minty smell and continued on, delighting in the sound of his feet sliding through the leaves.

Konohamaru frown deepened, and looked at the tall trees around him; he notices that none the trees had the mark of the kunai on them. He continues his path clinches the straps on his book bag, he grinned when he saw a bridge.

_Hey that must be the bridge to his house,_ Konohamaru thought smiling like an idiot. He ran for the bridge, and across it instead of seeing Naruto house all he saw men and one woman with the Iwa head band wrap around their foreheads.

_I'm outside the village, _Konohamaru thought as sweat drip down his face.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have the honorable grandson?" the first Iwa ninja asked with a wicked grin spread across her face.

Konohamaru back away, and bump into something, the man looked down and mirror the woman grin."What do you think we should do,with the brat lady-sama?"

"Take the kid with us; we can hold him for ransoms," the woman said with cold smile.

"Don- Don't, you dare try anything, my ni-san can your butt," Konohamaru said, with confident flare in his onyx black eyes. Konohamaru started running and was horrified to hear footsteps close behind him. Suddenly, he felt himself jerked back roughly. The next thing Konohamaru knew, he was blindfolded and gagged. Konohamaru struggled wildly to free himself but to no avail. Konohamaru was dumped onto some rough sacks.

"The kid, isn't going away anytime soon lets going," the woman said, with glee as her and her team disappear behind them, in a cloud of rocks.

* * *

It's been a month, and three weeks since Naruto and his teammates became Genins. The third Hokage also increased his weights-now he wore twenty pounds, surprisingly the weights doesn't hurt as much. Naruto was please with the results of his training. His speed and his strength have improved and so has his endurance, and his jutsu arousal is coming nicely. Naruto check himself in the mirror and grinned at the sight before him.

_I do look good if I say so myself,_ Naruto thought with a content sighed. Naruto scratch the back of his head as he remembers something from he talked about, with Ryo a few day ago.

_Flashback_

"_Yo, Naruto!" a voice said, Naruto stop training and was slightly panting he sheath his charka blades away and frown. The only ones who knew where he live was Ryo (wolf) Mamoru (dog)._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the two ANBU without their uniform. _

_Ryo was tall and thin, yet muscle rippled underneath the tight shirt he wore. His skin was pale and glowed under the sun ray just like his long white hair. His green eyes looked at Naruto curiously, his lips quirked into a slight smile. He held himself light on his feet, muscles tense, as if ready to attack. He looked like a predator, assessing his prey. _

_Mamoru hat flanked, his right was tall and heavily muscled. He had short black hair that matched with his deathless black eyes. His skin was pale, like the other man, and stood out starkly against his hair and eyes. His face was set into a scowl, clearly annoyed by Naruto. His shoulders were stiff and Naruto could tell his muscles were coiled and ready to spring. He was ready for a hunt, he was ready for a fight, and he was ready for blood to be spilled._

"_So, what is going on a day off?" Naruto asked._

_Ryo grinned."Yep, just learned even the ANBU get a day off. But that's what we're not here for. We came to talk to you about something." He said expression turned serious._

_Naruto frown. Seeing as Ryo got Naruto attention he continues. "As you know, about being the fourth son what wasn't cover was that both your father and mother both have enemy's both inside and outside of Konoha. When the time comes you have to play several roles."_

"_What do you mean by roles?" Naruto asked folding his arms._

"_The first role as always is a ninja- the second role is where you either gain allies or enemies and the role of politicians. Third role is negotiator during clan wars or civil wars," Mamoru explained._

_Naruto eyes widen."Wait a second I have to be a politicians?"_

_Ryo chuckled."Naruto once you're a Jounin and you gain the title as head of your family. You will become part of political battles, sometime serving a respective for the Hokage, during special mission. "_

"_But…I don't want to be a politiation," Naruto mumble._

_Ryo shook his head, his grey eyes shining with sympathy."Sometimes kid, it's not about what we want, it about what we're apart of and how we must deal with the situation at hand. We must make the best of it. Once you become a Jounin you will become head of the Uzumaki family, you'll also have a seat on the Shinobi council as well."_

"_Wow, that's a lot to take in," Naruto mutter scratching the back of his head._

_Mamoru nodded his head."I know, it but there something else as well. Since lord Jiraiya I going to be away for the next few months, he assign us to take over your training."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You are. What about Asuma sensei."_

"_That's other reason why we came here, your sensei is going to gong on a A-rank mission, don't know all the details of it. So you and your team has three weeks, off we already sent them a letter," Ryo explained._

_Naruto grinned. Three weeks of no team training. It's not that he didn't like the training, he consider Asuma training boot camp._

_Mamoru smirk this kid don't know what hit him. "Just because, you don't have team training doesn't mean, you're off the hook that easily. Like I said earlier you're training with us."_

_Ryo cleared his throat and handed Naruto a piece of paper."Since your team is off, both of your team is training with their clans for the time being."_

_Naruto looked at the schedule._

_5:00- wake up and stretch._

_5:30- eat break feast._

_6:00- warm up 50 laps- twenty pushups – thirty suicides 20- pull ups- 30 sit up._

_7:00- chakra control training- meditation_

_8:00 -capture and sensor training._

_9:00 -combat training._

_10:00 -weapon training_

_11:00- tai-jutsu sparing_

_12: 00- lunch_

_1:00 -nin-justu _

_2:00- Gen-jutsu- canceling out genjutsu_

_3:00- anatomy and rap up._

"_This is your schedule, for the next few weeks your teammate will also be training with us when they are not training with their clans," Mamoru explained, grinning at the sight of the look on Naruto face._

_Flashback ended._

* * *

Naruto sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his gear and walked out the door. He headed for the Hokage to talk to him about the fuinjutsu book he found in his library.

As he walked, to the Hokage office he couldn't help but think back, to process all the information that the two ANBU had giving him. All he could think was Damn that sucks, and curse himself for he didn't know what was coming for him, when he accept the title as a ninja.

As usual, he was so deep in thought he didn't notice he was already standing at the door. He cracked the door open and he saw Pervy-sage talking to the Hokage. He added Chakra to his ears so he can hear the conversation.

"What have, you gotten so far Jiraiya?" the third asked leaning forward.

Jiraiya shook his head."The goal, of both these organization is becoming more and more confusing. Ruki as, they call them self try to assassinate the fourth Raikage. Why I have no idea. The second organization is called the Akatsuki, their target is pretty straight forward. Why are they targeting them I have know idea, they are targeting the tale-beast... and Naruto is one the main targets." Jiraiya said grimly.

The third frown."Are you sure, Naruto is one of their targets?"

Jiraiya nodded his head."Yes I'm sure, Naruto holds the strongest tale-beast. He is definitely their main target." Unknown to the third and Jiraiya Naruto overhead the whole entire conversation. Naruto clutches his stomach, as he stagger back and took off.

_"I'm a target, _Naruto ran as fast as his feet can take him until he ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're Naruto!" a female voice said.

Naruto frown, then extended his hand, and she took and Naruto help her up."I'm sorry Sakura, my mind is not in its right place right now,"

Naruto studied, Sakura she looks bit different the last time he spoke to her...which was about a month ago. Her long pink hair, were back into a pony-tale, her emerald greens eyes were stormy and darker, and she had grown a couple of inches taller.

"Hey, Naruto? are you all right?" Sakura asked concerned lace in her voice.

Naruto shook his head, sighing."I'm fine, just got a lot on mind."

Sakura surprisingly didn't laugh at him, the next thing she said shock Naruto."Do you...want to talk about it, I'm mean get it off your chest?"

Naruto nodded grimly."Yeah...alright"

As they continue to walk Naruto told her about the team, and about Kiba bickering. But he didn't tale her about what he didn't learn from hearing the conversation.

"Wow," was all Sakura could say.

"Yeah, I know,"

They came to a stop, when they saw several ANBU leaving the village. Naruto notice Dog and Wolf was among them, Naruto ran with Sakura behind him.

"Hey, Dog and Wolf," Naruto called and the two ANBU turned and greeted the two Genins.

"Hey, Naruto," Dog said, smiling behind his mask, while wolf stay quiet.

"What's, going on?" Naruto asked.

Wolf, shook his head,"why should we tale you? kid?" just because he like the kid doesn't mean he wasn't going to rile up the kid a bit.

"Cause, you love me," Naruto said innocently while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine..will tell you then you leave," Dog grunt.

Wolf took over."Konohamaru, he went missing a few hours ago.."

* * *

**A/N- in the first draft and outline, this arc wasn't suppose to be there, but when I started writing, there are loose ends that needs to be tide up so this arc will tide the loose ends. This is more like a set up chapter for the future events. And the ending wasn't a cliffhanger but it felt like a good place to stop.**

**Side note-As many of you will notice, I will not bash the characters, but that doesn't mean I am going to make them OOC. I am putting the characters in situation where they have to face challenges and grow. Sakura will be one of them. Some of you are asking why Sakura- she useless in Cannon and you should keep it the same way. By the way this is AU- she will not be strong, nor will she be weak, she will be a decent ninja. In part I.**

**Next time on White Storm.**

**"Lady-sama with a due respect, we need to stop underestimate the leaf, they are smarter than that, they will figure this is a trap," the man with the Iwa head said.**

**"Why would Konohamaru go missing?- Sakura we're forming a team, you me, Kiba for tracking, you for support, me for combat and Hinta for scouting," Naruto said in a serious voice, as he and Sakura took off to find Kiba and Hinata.**

**Konohamaru eyes widen."Ni-San!"**

**Konohamaru missing part II**

* * *

**Beta Form/Acceptance Rules**

**1.) DO NOT send an Beta via review, by PM only. All submissions from anonymous viewers and authors alike in the review section will be deleted/ignored.**

**2.) You need to have better Grammar than me. Good at description and decent in writing action scenes.**

**3.) Be honest with me, I may be a writer but I am still young and still growing. So don't be afraid to be blunt critic.**

**4.) Tell me your strength and weakness in writing. This is more like a collaboration. **

**6.) If you have any questions, PM me.**


End file.
